Supernatural: in the real world
by jwinchesterkent
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean wake up as Jared and Jensen on a tv show called "Supernatural"?
1. Chapter 1

That supernatural episode ive been waiting for

THEN: Sam was soulless, but is now back in action, and the brotherly duo have been hunting some weird monsters. Meanwhile the war in heaven goes on, as well as the search for purgatory. Remember= the trickster, who was really Gabriel. But was Loki the only trickster in the world?...

NOW: Dean slipped the faded cassette into the slot and turned the volume dial up slowly. "The Ocean" by Led Zeppelin began playing. He bobbed his head to the familiar chords of Robert Plant and grinned as Sam began to arouse from his sleep. He blinked a few times and shook his head before frowning at Dean.

"What's going on?"

Dean shrugged. "I was getting a little bored and I wanted to listen to some music. It's not a crime, Sammy."

Sam groaned and winced. "It is at 12 o clock at night!"

Dean laughed. "Hey it's morning somewhere right?" Sam just glared and gave him the classic bitchface. Seeing it warmed Dean a little- he hadn't realized how many everyday expressions he missed when Sammy was RoboSam. The bitchfaces for one, that always made him laugh even when he was a kid. But it was also the dimpled smiles and laughter and even- god forbid- the infamous puppy-dog eyes. He could tell what Sammy was thinking simply by the expressions on his face and the way he acted- maybe it was a big brother thing. He hadn't realized how much he depended on those little actions until faced with an emotionless, cold, psycho who may have looked like Sam- but clearly wasn't. He shuddered to think of him, but took solace in the fact that at least for now, he had his little brother back. As long as he had Sammy, he could deal with everything else. That was the truth- even back in 2007, he was more than up to the challenge of facing a demonic army- because he had Sammy by his side, alive and well. Maybe Chuck was right. Maybe Dean and Sam were erotically codependent. But they were all they had in the world, and they had to stick together no matter what happened. Because that's what families do. Dean smiled.

Sam snapped him out of his reverie. "I need to sleep on a real bed for a change tonight- this car is giving me a backache. And you look like you're about to pass out as well, so why don't you take the next exit before you drive off the road, ok?" he remarked as Dean snapped his attention back to the Impala which was slowly deviating from the center of the road. _Damn he's good._ Then Dean chuckled, so Sam glanced at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Still can't get used to you needing to sleep."

Sam snorted. "Haha very funny. At least I wasn't spending my year playing golf." he teased.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Ah this was what Dean missed most- the bickering. He pulled off the exit and parked in the motel lot. Sam slowly pulled his gigantic frame out of the car, stretching and groaning. _Ugh why can't the car be a little bigger?_ Dean saw him mentally complaining and laughed, receiving a punch in the shoulder. They got a room and settled in for the night.

The next morning Sam woke up feeling nice and relaxed. He smiled and turned over in his bed, but his happiness turned to suspicion- hadn't he gone to sleep on a crappy motel room bed? So shouldn't he be aching all over? His eyes blinked open and the first thing he saw was a different ceiling than the one he had closed his eyes to last night. Blinking furiously he sat up straight- and nearly crashed his head into the ceiling. "What the-" he began, taking in his surroundings with widened eyes. He was in some kind of trailer, like an RV. There was a bunch of clothes strewn on the floor, but they weren't his. He slid off the bed and stood up, walking around. There was a TV with a table in front, and lying on it was a big packet with a sticky note attached. It read: _For Jared. Filming starts on Tuesday. Going over lines with Jensen on Monday. _"Jared? Who's Jared?" he murmured to himself. He then spotted a bunch of picture frames near his bed area. The man in the pictures looked exactly like him, except he dressed in more expensive clothing. "Alternate reality maybe?" he wondered aloud. Then he spotted one of him and Dean. Dean was also dressed differently. They were laughing and looking like they were having a great time. Like they didn't have a care in the world. Sam shook his head. "What is this place?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean opened his bleary eyes and sighed. He turned over. "Sam you awa-" his question was broke off when he realized two things. One, he was not in his motel room. And two: Sam was nowhere to be found. He sat up straight in bed, fully aware now of his surroundings. He was in a trailer, like the one he begged his dad to rent so they could take a road trip to the Grand Canyon. Of course, that had never happened because John was too busy with work…and now it was too late… Dean quickly erased that thought from his mind as he looked around. There was a TV, a rack of unfamiliar CDs and a sweet looking guitar lying up against the wall. There were a few photo frames decorating the place. He looked at them, frowning. Was that…was that _him_ in the pictures? The guy looked exactly like him, except he wore different clothes. Dean was pretty sure he'd never taken any of those pictures. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted one of him with Sammy. "At least wherever the hell I am, Sammy's here too." _Hopefully_, he added in his mind. He then saw a thick packet of paper on the desk with a sticky note attached. It read: _Hey Jensen! So here's this week's script. Filming starts on Tuesday and you'll be going over lines with Jared Monday. _Dean frowned. "Jensen? Jared?" he asked to himself. Feeling a gnawing in his stomach he realized he needed to figure out where Sam was, and fast. Then some breakfast would be nice…Dean opened the door of his trailer cautiously, stepped outside- and ran straight into a girl wearing a headset. She looked a lot like how he did when he was pretending to be a PA when they were working that case in Hollywood. He put on his charming smile

"Hi there…N-Nancy!"he greeted, reading her name tag. "Hey uh, I was wondering if you could help find someone real quick." She nodded eagerly. "Ok he's really tall, gigantor frame, with shaggy long brown hair?" She eyed him oddly.

"Last I checked, Jared was in his trailer…"

"Great! Now could you tell me where that is?" She gave him a look like he was insane.

"It's that way, trailer 155. You feeling ok Jense?" He nodded.

"Yeah, just uh, just a little tired. You know, rough night and all." he lied.

"Oook then…" she muttered, walking off. Dean spotted trailer 155 and began to head quickly in that direction. The sooner he found Sam, the better.

Sam was totally confused. How had he gotten here? But the biggest question looming in his head: Where was Dean? He could handle any supernatural duchebag so long as he had his big brother to back him up. Maybe he would find more clues outside. He opened his door- and ran straight into Dean who had his hand raised as if to knock. They both blew out sighs of relief. "Oh damn is it good to see you!" Dean gushed. Sam smiled, eyes lighting up.

"Dean, thank god! Where the hell are we?"

"I was just about to ask you that same question. I mean what is this place? And why does everyone keep calling me-"

"Jensen! Jared! Hey it's time for makeup."

Dean gave Sam a look of mortification. "She's not talking to us is she?"

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "Whatever alternate universe this is, I think those are our names."

"And she wants us to do…I must have heard wrong because I could have sworn she said-"

"Come on guys! Time to get pretty!"

Dean and Sam looked at the each other, and at the same time they blurted, "We are so screwed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

30 minutes later, Dean and Sam were sitting back in chairs, being dolled up, much to their mortification. Thankfully the process was almost complete. With one final flourish, they were ready. The girl doing the makeup, Shannon they had learned her name was, stepped back from her work.

"Okay you guys look awesome, ready for shooting." Sam and Dean exchanged glances of confusion.

"Sorry, uh, shooting what exactly?" The other girl who did hair, Jeannie, laughed.

"Haha you guys are hilarious." When Sam and Dean didn't share her mirth, her smile faded. "The show, geniuses? Geez you guys need to lay off the booze. Show up drunk to filming and I'm pretty sure Kripke or Sera will fire you." she joked. Sam and Dean eyes locked and understanding hit them at that moment.

"The show!"

"Right!"

"Of course, the show…I'm sorry what show is that again?" Dean asked.

The two girls shared a look and yelled, "Supernatural!", simultaneously smacking the boys heads. "Now get on out of here ya two goofballs!"

Shortly after that, Sam and Dean were escorted outside. They walked along quickly, taking in their snowy surroundings. Apart from the whole _Jensen-Jared_ thing, Sam was enjoying himself immensely. He hadn't seen snow in years, and it brought back some great memories. He smiled, eyes lighting up in wonder at the powdery substance that coated the landscape. Dean caught his wondering look and smiled. No matter how f-ed up their lives got, no matter how screwed Sammy may have been, some things never changed. The brothers approached a big building and went inside. Inside was madness. Sam immediately recognized what was going on. "Holy crap Dean, I think these are sets."

"Sets? You mean like for…"

"A tv show? Like say, _Supernatural_?"

"Yeah. Hey how do you know what sets look like? I thought I was the PA."

"Back at Stanford I had a buddy who worked at the local university station, so he showed me around a few times." Dean looked around, completely shocked. It was as if these guys were building up their lives. He saw crewmen setting up what looked like one of their usual motel rooms. Men were working with cameras, setting up lighting. He spotted girls wheeling racks full of their clothes, including at least three versions of his dad's leather jacket. The whole experience was startling for the Winchesters.

"Ok this has got to be even weirder than that stupid _Supernatural_ convention Becky tricked us in to going to."

"Yeah, this day could not possibly get any weirder…"

Dean was looking around when Sam saw him lock eyes on somebody behind him. Dean began to look panicked, mouth going slack. Sam turned and froze.

"Hey baby!" Ruby greeted with a smile, kissing Sam on his face. Sam just stared with a choked expression. She frowned. "Is everything okay babe? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Sam found his voice and managed to utter out, "I'm fine!" Ruby gave him one more concerned look, then nodded. "Okay, well I'm just stopping by, there's some stuff I gotta go do. I'll see you later ok?" She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, and to Sam's horror, he found himself kissing her back. He broke off and she smiled. "Oh hi Jense!" And with that she was gone, Dean watching her leave furiously.

Sam turned to Dean with a terrified expression on his face and Dean's glare instantly softened.

"Sammy, I'm sure she's not Ruby. She must just be an actress."

"Dean, I can't pull up those memories again."

"What are you talking about?"

"The pre-Apocalypse days. The days of lying to you, and th-the d-d-demon blood…and the panic room…" his voice was a dead whisper, and he was beginning to shake. Dean grabbed him firmly and made Sam look at straight into his green-hazel eyes.

"Listen to me Sammy. That is never, ever gonna happen to you again ok? You know why? Cause I'm not going to let that happen to you. I'm gonna take care of you like I always do, and we are not gonna make the same mistakes. You know I always got your back."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said quietly, a grateful look in his blue-hazel eyes.

A man approached them. "Alright so crew's ready- you need a few minutes to look over the script?" Sam and Dean nodded furiously. "Ha I thought you might. Here you guys go!"

He handed them identical thick packets. On the front it said: _Supernatural S3 E16 No rest for the wicked_. They looked through.

"Crap!" Sam hissed.

"What?"

"This is when you go to hell."

"Son of a bitch! I am NOT reliving that experience."

"Ditto. But what do we do Dean? These guys all work hard for the show- we just can't leave them hanging like that. Besides, we already know the whole script- I mean after all, we kinda wrote it ourselves."

"Screw that! I don't owe these guys anything!"

"Look Dean, we're obviously here for a reason. Maybe someone brought us here for a job."

"A job? Like what?"

"I don't know! But we need to figure it out soon. Right now, all we can do is play along."

"You know, this smells like the work of a trickster."

"Dean that's just stupid. The only trickster we met turned out to be an archangel. Who, might I add, is _dead_."

"Alright, alright already! I'll play along ok? But just so you're clear, you so owe me for this…"

A man with slightly balding hair came over to them. He was wearing a Zeppelin concert shirt. _Finally,_ Dean thought, _someone decently cool_. He gave them an easy smile.

"Okay guys, so this is the last episode of the season, the big finale. I know you might be wondering about the whole 'going to hell' part but don't worry- our special effects guys have got it under control. What I mainly want from you guys is to give it your all. Put as much emotion into it as if you were really there." Dean smirked at Sam, who just rolled his eyes. The guy must have noticed, because he explained, "Look I know you guys think I'm being annoying, but I've been waiting for this episode since the season began. This is the climax- the height of the Winchester life. Whatever goes down here will change the rest of their lives. So just, I don't know, make it count?" Sam and Dean realized that this guy obviously cared a lot about the show so they nodded solemnly.

"Absolutely." Dean agreed.

"Plus there's that scene I know you guys are gonna have a field day with- where you sing Bon Jovi! Yeah I know it sucks that we couldn't get to sing Zeppelin, but they just cost too much and we don't have it in the budget. So you'll have to settle with "Wanted Dead or Alive"." With that he grinned and headed off. Dean watched him go with respect.

"Now that was one cool dude."

"Kripke."

"Huh?"

"His name is Eric Kripke. I heard them call him that."

"Kripke…I like him!"

"Nice to see you making friends!" Sam teased and Dean stuck his tongue out. They laughed at the idiocy of the moment.

"So you ready to do this?" Sam asked.

"Damn straight. Let's get this show on the road."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I read all of my reviews (however few there were) and just to make it clear- this is NOT Wincest! I'm not even sure what Wincest is exactly so…anyhoo I know it has something to do with incessed love and I'm really not into that guys. Sorry to disappoint…yeah I see the Winchesters as brothers. A family. A beautiful bond that cannot be broken by anything, not even death. Possibly the strongest bond this world has ever seen. So, stop making them gay! I mean haven't you guys seen "Monster at the end of this book"? Hello, even the brothers think that's sick! Sheesh! Anyhoo thanks moira4eku for the fact check, I do believe it was Zachariah who said that (and you're right- he is seriously skewed!)- however, Dean and Sam weren't there (he was telling that to Adam back in heaven) so I had to say that Chuck told him (maybe Chuck told him that Zachariah said that?) otherwise how could Dean be thinking something he didn't know? Alrighty roo, let's get back to that story shall we? And thanks so much for the reviews- keep em coming! I wanna know what you guys wanna hear! Give me suggestions, and no matter how crazy, I'll try to fit them in! I'm not sure where the story's gonna go, but I know it's gonna be good! Enjoy! Oh and I am a student so I might not always have time to regularly update- but don't give up on me! It'll be worth the wait!**

Dean and Sam got dressed into their usual attire, which helped put Dean's mind at ease. He nearly choked when they gave him his amulet to wear. _Of course. This is before I threw it away._ Sam noticed it too. Dean made a big show of putting it on.

"I'm so sorry for throwing it away like that…"

Sam shook his head, "No you had every right to. I was the one who would rather have a heaven without his family. I deserved that and more."

"No you don't. It was an awful thing to do and I never meant to give up on you like that. I want you to know that I was just a little upset at the moment, but it didn't mean anything."

Sam nodded. "Didn't it?" he muttered so softly Dean wasn't sure if he'd heard him right. Dean was about to say more when a loud voice called out:

"Alright guys, show time. We're doing scene 2!" Kripke yelled. Sam and Dean walked away, not noticing that their conversation had been picked up by one of the producers. He watched them leave, a shocked look on his face. _Man, I wonder what Kripke told them to do!_, he thought.

The boys headed over to the set. Their eyes lit up when they saw Bobby.

"Bobby?" Dean asked incredulously. Bobby turned and frowned.

"Shoot, we filming already? I didn't even hear them say action. Wait, am I supposed to be in this scene?"

Dean groaned. _Great. He's also an actor. Dammit! At least if Bobby were here, he'd know what to do._

"Ugh sorry, wait which scene are we doing again Jim?" Sam asked casually. Dean looked at Sammy in pride, knowing that his geek boy would have found out everyone's real names simply because of his brains. And being a Winchester, he could lie the pants off anyone.

Jim frowned. "Uhh…isn't it the one where you guys have that long talk? Where Dean finally sets things straight, about how he doesn't want Sam to make the same mistakes?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, recognition dawning on them. "Right! Of course! Thanks Bo- er Jim!"

5 minutes later they were sitting in a very familiar room. The set crew had done a phenomenal job of recreating everything perfectly, Sam noted with approval. It really was amazing how much work and effort went into this, and the brothers felt proud of these guys for spending so much time just to put out a good show. Of course, they weren't too crazy about the plot- having to have lived through all the horrors themselves, Dean was seriously considering finding the writers and strangling them. But it wasn't their fault that they somehow had the ability to pick up the Winchester lives, just like it wasn't Chuck's fault. Why did so many people seem to hone in on the Winchesters, anyhoo? _I think it's cause we're awesome._ Dean thought to himself, smiling. The cameras were set up, lighting was ready. It was time. The man who had heard their conversation before (his name was Robert Singer) yelled, "Ok ready, and…action!"

He stepped over to watch with the other execs. Leaning in, he whispered, "You guys might wanna watch this." They all looked up at him, then turned their attention to the brothers.

Sam and Dean busied themselves by stocking up ammo. They were supposed to have just left Ruby trapped in the basement. Sam loaded the rifle with rock salt filled shells, then sighed, remembering this conversation as if it had happened yesterday.

"We just gonna let Ruby rot down there?" he asked quietly.

"That's the idea." Dean replied automatically.

"Dean, what if um…what if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lillith?"

Dean stopped and turned to give him a look.

Sam noticed it and looked away. "Quit looking at me like that."

"So what, you gonna give her the stare and Lillith goes poof?"

"I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her."

"Sam, you wanted the knife, I got you the knife." He turned around and started filling the duffel.

"Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time, Lillith snapped her fingers and put 30 demons on our ass. Now all we got's one little knife? Like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

Dean turned back around from packing. "Well this ain't smart!"

"We got one shot at this Dean, just one! So if there's a sure-fire way, then maybe we should just talk about it." he reasoned.

"Sam! We are not gonna make the same mistake all over again!" Dean said, approaching Sam.

"You said that, but what does that even mean?"

"Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean, every time one of us is, is up the creek, the other's begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with, and you _know_ where it's going!" In that moment, the devastating truth of those words hit Sam. Dean had been absolutely dead on then without even knowing it. He looked away shamefully, but continued, "Dean. What're you afraid's gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it." But, Sam realized, he couldn't. He wouldn't handle it. Dean must have been thinking the same thing because he turned to look at Sam doubtfully. Sam took in a deep breath and continued, "And if it'll save you-"

"Why even risk it?" Dean asked, with all sincerity. He knew the answer.

"Because you're my brother." But thinking upon it now, why had Sam risked it? He knew what he was doing was wrong, and yet he continued on. Why? For Dean? It was just an excuse and Sam knew it. That was his excuse, but it didn't make it right. He tried to reason (more with himself), "Because you did the same thing for me."

Dean snorted. "I know. And look how that turned out." Sam looked away guiltily. "All I'm saying…Sammy all I'm saying is you're my weak spot. You are. And I'm yours."

"You don't mean that, we're, we're family."

"I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for eachother, how far we'll go? They're using it against us!"

"So what we stop looking out for each other?"

"No, we stop being martyrs, man! We stop, spreadin it for these demons! We take this knife-" he whipped out Ruby's demon killing knife, "and we go after Lillith _our_ way, the way Dad taught us to. And if we go down…then we go down swinging." Dean looked intently at Sam. "So, whadaya say?" But this time Sam didn't crack the "Eye of the Tiger" joke. He just nodded and said, "Sure.", knowing it was a total lie. Dean knew it too, because he smiled grimly and went, "But you won't leave it alone. I know you won't. I should've known you wouldn't just let it go, that you would set out for vengeance, no matter what the cost."

"How could you know what I was about to do?"

"…Because it's what I would've done. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you're always looking up to me, following in my steps. It's how I know you so well. Your whole life, you've been looking up to me. And I let you down."

"No Dean. You didn't. _I did._"

"You weren't the one who willingly signed up to die, leaving your baby brother alone in some crap-tastic pre-Apocalyptic world to fend for himself-"

"And you weren't the one who went down a dark and evil road, turning your back on your big brother, and oh, not to mention, STARTING THE DAMN APOCALYPSE! All because you were some screw-up, pathetic junkie who was desperate to feel strong and powerful for once, not realizing he would be destroying the world."

"Sam, for the last time, what happened was not your fault. You didn't know that killing Lillith was the final seal, that instead of stopping Armaggedon, it would just fuel it. You wanna blame someone, then blame Ruby for being a manipulative bitch and poisoning you. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me; I mean, I'm the one who became Alistair's apprentice, broke the first seal, and started this whole damn thing!"

"You didn't know! And nobody could have asked you to hold on that long. You held on for 30 years, Dean! That's more than I ever could have-"  
"Dad held on for 100 years!"

"He obviously didn't have as harsh of a hell as you did! You knew as soon as you got down there that there would be a waiting list of demons wanting to get in on the torture. Plus they were probably trying extra hard so that you would break. No, this whole thing is my mistake."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Sam's final retort. "I trusted a _demon_ over my own brother. I set Lucifer free. I'm the reason so many people are dead. Good people, like Ellen and Jo. How can you even stand to look at me?" His voice cracked at the end, and Dean saw tears shining in Sammy's blue eyes. He sighed and pulled Sam down so he was face to face with Dean.

"You wanna know why Sammy? Why I forgave you a long time ago?"

"Dean, if you say because it wasn't my fault-"

"No. Not because of that. I know it was. I know you made a terrible mistake. That's not why. It's because you owned up to your faults. _You made up for your mistakes. _You knew what you did, and you were prepared to whatever it took to reverse it. _Even if it killed you._ You willingly sacrificed yourself to save 6 billion people, and you didn't think twice about it. That's why I'm not mad at you anymore Sammy. Because no matter how big of a mess you make, you always take responsibility and clean it up. It was an impossible task, _but you did it._ And I want you to know, that I am so proud of you. For finding the strength to fight off Lucifer and willingly jump into the cage. _That_, Sammy, is why I will never give up on you."

Sam sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "You know, I did have a lot of help from my awesome superhero big brother. I couldn't have gained control if it wasn't for your unconditional love and faith in me. Those words, 'I'm not gonna leave you.', that was what brought me back."

Dean grinned, "Hey, I try." But he was abruptly serious. "I also want you to stop beating yourself up about this past year. It wasn't you- I never once believed that."

"Dean, it _was_ me! It was my brain, and my sasquatch frame. I'm the one who nearly killed Bobby-"

"That's not your fault, you didn't have a soul!"

Sam snorted. "That just sounds like another excuse."

"Sam-"

"Dean-"

They both turned away angrily, Sam doing his famous huff and Dean glaring at the ground. Dean sighed and looked out- to find a dozen pairs of shocked eyes on him and Sam. _Crap._

Kripke was standing there, mouth agape, trying to find words for the situation, but he could find none.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said we were screwed before?"

"I was there."

"Well, let's just say- I think we just topped our list of 'Winchester's stupidest mistakes'."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"…WE ARE SO SCREWED."

**Please review! And puh-leeze tell me what you want to happen next because I'm starting to get stuck! What should the execs' reactions be? And who do you want to be behind this whole thing? Talk to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So what'd y'all think about 'Like A Virgin'? I thought it was AWESOME! I nearly started crying with happiness when Sammy hugged Dean and you knew everything was gonna be ok! At least until they introduced that new evil son of a bitch at the end… I can sense trouble for the Winchesters! But there's nothing they can't handle when they've got each other! So again I must beg you to please give suggestions- this chapter is pulled out of my ass… **

Sam noticed Dean looking at someone behind them and turned. Everyone had been watching their huge argument with rapt attention. Now Kripke was attempting to say something, but was obviously at a loss for words. But before anybody could say anything to them, all of a sudden, time froze. Literally it was as if they were in a TV show and someone had pressed pause. All the people around them were motionless, all the cameras still. Except for Sam and Dean- they were the only two who hadn't gotten iced. Dean looked around, his expression saying "WTF?" Sam's eyes widened as he looked around. It was all very eerie. But the brothers weren't alone for long. They immediately sensed someone behind them and both turned around, poised for attack. When they saw who it was however, their anger turned to complete and utter shock.

"…What the hell are you doing here?"

Gabriel smirked. "Nice to see you too, Dean."

"B-but how? I mean how are you even here? You were dead!" Sam asked.

"Ah ah ah- you only _thought_ I was dead!" He grinned, and then explained in an impatient voice, "Turns out your feathered friend wasn't the only one big Daddy brought back. Though I am seriously considering being offended that your little sweetheart got resurrected before me. You'd think an archangel would be more important, but nooo, of course the rebel leader of some piss-poor angel brigade comes before me."

"Well, aren't you just dripping with gratitude?"

"I'd watch my tongue if you want to ever think about getting out of here."

"So what, this another one of your crazy, dumbass tricks? What, stick us in some made-up world-"

"-you misunderstand the situation yet again Dean! Yes, I'll admit it does give me nine kinds of pleasure to see you two chuckleheads running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I mean, that time I trapped you in TV land? Genius! I don't think I've ever laughed harder. But you see, that's not why I do this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked, frowning.

"My goal is to teach you guys valuable life lessons! Not that you ever listen to good advice or anything, but hey, at least I can say I tried."

"Valuable life lessons? You killing me over and over again-"

"-was to prepare Sam for life without you Dean. You see, as much as it disgusts me to say this, you guys are vaguely important to me. So I like to help you out sometimes."

"By the way- uh, thanks a lot for that. You know, if it weren't for you, Lucifer might still be alive." Sam said quietly.

Gabriel made a gagging motion, "Dean, put a leash on your loverboy. His overly friendly personality is making me nauseous. Awwww, and to think just a few months back he would've gladly hacked you to pieces in your sleep…"

"You little son of a-"

"Yeah, yeah, potatoes, carrots- look I really don't have time for more chit chat so let's get down to business."

"So what lesson are you teaching us now huh? How to work in Hollywood?"

"Have you not been listening to me this whole time? I said, this scenario is different…"

"Meaning?" Sam prompted.

"Meaning…I didn't make this up."

"You what?"

"I didn't just snap my fingers and create this world. _It already exists._"

"Wait, so your saying all of this is _real_?"

"Yup."

"It's an alternate universe, isn't it?" Sam deduced.

"Yahtzee. I knew they didn't call you the smart one for nothing!"

"So your saying, that there's a world out there like ours except where monsters aren't real- and we're just fictional characters on a tv show?"

"Er…not exactly. See, it _was_ a world where monsters weren't real."

"But now?"

"Well, let's just say these humans are about to have a nasty wake-up call…"

"There's something supernatural here?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Wait, so you're giving us a job? Why?" Dean asked, still confused.

"…Because Dad ordered me to ok?"

Dean started chuckling but abruptly quit when he saw the look on Gabriel's face. "So God is actually talking to his sons? Huh, maybe the world really is ending."

Gabriel glowered at him, then said in a menacing voice, "Try insulting my dad again and Sammy will be mopping your guts off the floor you arrogant dick." Dean cowered away from the archangel, a slightly afraid look in his eyes.

"Ok, ok, he's sorry. Now, how did monsters come to this world?" Sam asked, trying to smooth the tense situation.

Gabriel turned his attention back to Sam. "Not sure exactly. Think it had something to do with those assbutts opening the gate to Purgatory."

"You mean when they freed that "mother of all" bitch?"

"Something must've happened- Purgatory isn't supposed to be opened- it's not like heaven and hell where people just waltz in and out. Purgatory is kinda like PE class- you don't go there unless you're forced to. When those two fugly bastards opened the door, it must have bent space and time. There's now a portal."

"A portal? Like a gateway between our world and this one?"

"Bingo. And if you two can get thru in one piece, you can imagine what else can without even trying."

"So, what exactly are we up against then? Demon? Ghost? Vampire?"

"That, my friends, is for me to know, and you to figure out." And with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel was gone.

**So now what happens? Should the brothers try and pretend to be Jared and Jensen, or should they just tell everyone the truth? And what should they be hunting? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Does anyone wanna tell me how to put on a "spoiler alert"? I don't want anyone chopping my head off because they accidentally found out the truth about something… though I believe everyone should be up to date and watching SPN currently on tv! Ha I'm such a hypocrite, I watched Supernatural for the first time this past summer of 2010. But then, I watched all 5 seasons within two months…am I obsessed? It's questionable. But hey, from the first 5 minutes of the pilot, I was hooked! So, back to this story of ours…I see some people asking for Misha, but you understand why I can't do that- he hasn't come on to the show yet! However, this doesn't mean you won't see Castiel… **

As soon as Gabriel vanished, time started up again- except, the brothers realized, something was off. It felt like an extreme case of déjà vu. Sam looked around in confusion for a moment, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god!"

"What?"

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

"…He reset time, didn't he?"

"He does have god-like powers…And time manipulation shouldn't be so hard in this world."

"So where are we now exactly?"

"I think it's right before we filmed the scene…"

"…and blew our covers. I can't believe that son of a bitch actually helped us out a little."

"A little, Dean? I'd say he full-blown saved our assses!"

"Eh, potato patato!"

"Look let's just make sure we don't make the same mistakes twice. We had that heart-to-heart once- no need to have it again."

"Yeah, we need to just get through filming so we can search the place and figure out what we're up against."

"How? Don't you think we'll look a little suspicious, scanning the place for EMF? I mean, these people will actually know what we're doing! And even if we do find the thing- how the hell are we gonna kill it? We've got no weapons, no gear! All our crap is in the Impala back in our world."

"Actually…that gives me a great idea…"

"What? Dean, what stupid thing are you thinking up now?"

"Don't worry- I've got a plan!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

And so they went through the scene once more, this time sticking to script. Kripke enjoyed it immensely, as did everyone else. There was just something in Jared and Jense's acting today that hadn't been present before. They were at the top of their performance, and it was riveting to watch the dynamic between the two- you could almost believe they were brothers. After they finished, with Dean's final question: "Hey Sam? What exactly do demons do for fun?", Kripke yelled "Cut!" and grinned. This was what he had been envisioning ever since the show started. The director, Kim Manners, yelled "That's a wrap!", and the boys were allowed to leave, much to their relief. Kripke watched them leave hurriedly, their eyes darting around furiously. _Hmmm…._ he thought, _that's odd. I wonder what's up with them today._

MEANWHILE, BACK IN SAM AND DEAN'S WORLD: Jensen Ackles blinked groggily, opening his eyes slowly. He rolled over, and saw two things- one, he was not in his trailer, and two, Jared Padalecki was in a bed beside him, fast asleep. He bolted up straight, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Jared?" he whispered. When his friend didn't wake up, he yelled a little louder, "Jared!"

Jared grunted and moaned, "Come on, Gen. Give me five more minutes, please?" Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled himself up out of bed. He felt his muscles, really sore and winced. He didn't remember working out too hard yesterday. A familiar looking brown leather jacket slid off of his body and onto the ground. He stared at it frowning. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to where Jared was sleeping, his long hair messily arranged on the pillow, his long frame curled on one side. Jensen reached over and roughly shook Jared awake. He lay there for a moment, blue eyes wildly searching around before settling on his buddy.

"Jense? What the hell are you doing in my…trailer…" he trailed off, taking in the crappy motel room. "Ok, where the hell are we?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question-" his sentence was cut off by the tinny sound of a ringtone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone which was loudly blaring some rock music ringtone. "What the-"

"Hey, isn't the phone you use on the show?"

Jensen checked the caller ID. It read: _Bobby S._ "It says Bobby."

"Bobby? Like our director?"

"Or like Uncle Bobby?" Jensen realized, turning to Jared. Jared frowned, but then understood what he was implying.

"Wait, you're not seriously thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this has something to do with the show?"

"That's absurd! What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how the hell do we get out of here?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you gonna pick up the phone?"

"What? No!" He dropped the phone like it was on fire.

"Jense, somebody is calling, obviously trying to reach you."

"Then why don't you pick it up?"

"It's not my pocket the phone was in!"

"The hell if I'm picking up some strangers phone-"

"You have to! It may be our only clue as to where we are!"

"Fine!" Jensen slowly picked up the phone and with trepidation, he pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?"

"_Hey, listen you boys better shag ass to my place. I think I may have found a job. And trust me when I say it ain't too pretty._"

Jensen gulped and managed to blurt out, "Yeah, sure thing!"

"_See ya in a few._" And with a click, the man hung up.

Jared watched him put the phone down, then motioned impatiently. "Well? Who was it?"

"I could've sworn- I mean it sounded an awful lot like…Jim."

"Wait, what? Jim Beaver? What'd he say?"

"To, and I quote, 'shag ass to my place, because he thinks he found a job'"

"…this is starting to look more and more like Supernatural."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what do we do now?"

Jensen sighed and rubbed a hand through his spiky hair. "I don't know. First things first, we're getting the hell out of here. Gather all your things and we'll see if we can get a car."

"Actually, we may not need one-" Jared pointed to the shiny keys lying on the table.

"Those look familiar to you?"

5 minutes later, they were standing outside, next to the Impala.

"Now what?"

"Hang on a sec…" Jensen took the keys and opened the trunk. Almost as a force of habit, he tentatively pulled open the inner compartment. Using a shotgun to hold up the lid, the men peered inside.

"What the hell?" Jared asked, looking through the various weapons. He didn't recognize half the stuff inside there. Jensen lifted out his gun and looked it over. His eyes suddenly bulged wide.

"What is it?" Jared asked, noting his pal's alarmed look.

"Jared, this, this is a real gun. It's not a fake one like we use on set- this is a real handgun!"

"Holy crap!"

The friends stared at each other, their faces identical masks of shock.

"Ok, I'd say this situation has officially gotten out of control."

"You know what? I think we're in Supernatural."

"Like, actually in it? Like an alternate reality? What are you high? That's not possible!"

"A few minutes ago, I'd say it was impossibly that I'd ever hold a real gun in my life and yet, here we are."

"Ok, ok, so what we're stuck in the lives of Sam and Dean?"

"Seems like it…"

"So what do we do?"

"…Go see Bobby. Think about it- if we really are in Supernatural, he'll know what to do."

"You're right! He could help us get out of here… that is if he doesn't think we're insane."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. You remember how to even get there?"

"Nah but I remember the address. And with Dean's sweet phone, we can use GPS."

"That's pretty smart. Hey didn't you have a really crappy flip phone in the show?"

"Who cares? I'm upgraded now!"

Using the GPS on his phone, the boys managed to get to Bobby's house. Parking outside, they slowly approached the house. It was bigger than the one they used on set- and there really was a junkyard out back. Walking up to the front door, they weren't sure what to expect. Jensen took a deep breath and then knocked. A few seconds later, the door burst open and an older looking Jim answered. "Where the hell have you two idjits been? What'd ya stop to pee every 10 minutes? We got a serious problem on our hands!"

"…You got that right."

**So I know this chapter kind of sucks, and I'm not sure what to do with Jared and Jensen. Should they pretend to be Sam and Dean and go on a real hunt? Or should they tell Bobby the truth and get him to help? And don't worry, Cas is coming next chapter! Please tell me your ideas and thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again I must reiterate how much your reviews mean to me- thank you so much! I have got tons of great suggestions from you guys, and I will certainly take them into account this chapter. Hopefully there'll be more action this chapter. And Cas fans rejoice- he will be making an appearance! Ok so here goes nothing…**

Bobby glanced at the two boys, looking very uncomfortable and awkward and instantly sensed something was wrong. He looked at Jensen, who had just spoken.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, not bothering with formalities.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story…"

"Well don't just stand outside! Come inside and tell me what's going on."

Jared walked in first, Jensen following behind closely. Bobby's house was actually much bigger in real life. And it had a certain homey feel that made the two a little more relaxed. Bobby motioned for them to grab a seat in front of his desk, then sat facing them. Pouring them each a glass of whiskey, which they gladly accepted, he asked,

"So, what seems to be the problem, Dean?"

Jensen cleared his throat and began, "Well you see, I'm- I'm sort of…not Dean."

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"My name is Jared Padalecki and this is my friend Jensen Ackles. And we most certainly are not Sam and Dean." Jared cut in, getting straight to the point.

Bobby stared at the two men for a minute, eyes growing wide. He gaped at them, but soon recovered. "What in the hell? But, but how?"

"We were actually kinda hoping you could answer that. I mean, we just play these guys on a tv show called Supernatural."

"Come again?"

"In- in our world I guess, me and Jense are actors and we play the Winchesters on a tv show. They're just fictional characters- or at least that's what we thought, till we woke up this morning…"

"And found ourselves in a crappy motel room. That's when we started to realize that we obviously weren't in Kansas anymore. Or in our case, Vancouver." Jensen finished. Bobby listened to their story intently, and when they finished he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, there's obviously gotta be some explanation for all this. I'll do some digging, see what I can find about parallel universes or whatever. But- if you guys are here…then where in the hell are Dean and Sam?"

"…That's a good question."

Bobby thought hard for a moment. "Looks like we're gonna need some help on this one. And I know exactly who to call."

"Who?"

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here right now!"

BACK IN VANCOUVER: Sam sighed and pushed back from the laptop. He had been scouring local websites for hours, trying to find any weird happenings or signs of paranormal activity, but so far he had come up blank. There hadn't been any freak accidents or odd sightings anywhere, and he was slowly starting to become frustrated. Plus, on top of it, he was developing a killer migraine. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He closed the laptop shut with an annoyed huff just as Dean burst in.

"Hey! You find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. Nothing supernatural has happened anywhere as far as I can tell. What about you?"

"Well, I found the Impala."

"…And?"

"There was all our gear in the trunk- problem is, it's all fake. A bunch of props that they use for the show- not a real gun in sight."

"Great. So what do we do now?"

"We can still get rock salt from the local hardware store. And they have some bottles of spray paint- we could draw some devils traps."

"Right, cause that won't look suspicious at all…This is crazy, you know that right?"

"Well right now, crazy's the only game in town."

"But Dean, if there really was something haunting the set, don't you think it would show up somewhere?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe Gabriel was just yanking our chains, y'know?"

Sam sighed tiredly. "Yeah, maybe." His head was throbbing painfully, and he was trying to massage away the pain when it flared suddenly. He gasped, clutching his forehead as his brain exploded. He slid out of his chair, just as a pair of strong arms gripped him tightly, catching him before he fell. Sam's head was on fire, and the white hot pain made him pant, gritting his teeth.

"Sam? SAM! Say something!" When his little brother cried out, he yelled, "Sammy! What is it?"

Sam began to open his eyes, but they were unfocused, looking at something off in the distance. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Dean recognized the look. _Crap. Vision. But how the hell-_ He noticed Sam coming back to reality and looked intently into his eyes. "Sammy what is it? What happened?"

"I- I…I had a _vision_, Dean." Sam whispered in a pained voice.

"What did you see?"

"A, a ghost. Actually I think it was multiple ghosts. They were wreaking havoc back on the set, killing people left and right- it was awful Dean! We have to stop it- we have to save those guys! They're good people Dean-"

"Alright, alright Sammy don't worry, don't worry we'll save 'em all, I promise." He hugged Sam to stop him from shaking. He began rubbing circles on Sam's back like he did when they were kids, and immediately Sam began to calm down. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks Dean."

"Hey, that's what big brothers do right? Take care of their pain in the ass little brothers."

Sam laughed weakly and sighed. "So, how do we find the ghosts? And how do we kill them?"

"Well, if your vision is right, they're gonna come to us. And we'll be ready."

"How?"

"…Let me get back to you on that."

BACK IN SAM AND DEAN'S WORLD: Jared and Jensen looked at Bobby as if he was cuckoo for cocoa puffs. The man was seemingly yelling to the ceiling. They exchanged looks that said: _How much has this guy had to drink?_ And more importantly, _who's-_

"You called?" A deep voice said from behind them. The two guys flipped around, taking in the stranger with shocked eyes. The man who had appeared out of thin air was about Jensen's height. He had dark spiky tousled hair, and intense dark eyes that were appraising them. He wore dark pants and a long beige trenchcoat.

"Cas, thanks for coming-"

"You two are not Sam and Dean. Who are you?"

"Uh…Cas, this is Jensen and Jared." Bobby explained

"Yes I am aware- how are you two here? You don't belong in this world."

"I'm, I'm sorry who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord."

"…An angel?"

"If you could please spare me the 'there is no such thing as angels' speech, as I already received it from Dean."

"I can't believe that angels are real! That's, amazing!" Jared blurted out in shock.

Cas looked vaguely pleased as he acknowledged. "Thank you. But you two are from another world- the one my father created alongside this one."

"Then what's the difference?" Bobby asked.

"In their world, angels and demons do not exist. There is no such thing as what you label 'the supernatural'."

"You're saying there's some place out there where monsters are just fiction? And these two lucky bastards are from there."

"Yes, but they should not be here. God specifically made sure that world was off limits to everyone, even the angels. It was his prized possession, and he cared for it very deeply."

"So then how'd we get here?" Jensen asked.

"I am not sure- but I shall try to see if I can access that world. Obviously someone or something has created an opening to it. I will be back shortly. And in the blink of eye, he was gone.

"I cannot believe I just talked to a frickin angel! Daneel's gonna freak when I tell her that!" Jensen said in an awed voice.

"Man, this has been one hell of a day!"

"And I'm afraid it ain't gonna get much easier- I need you guys to work a job."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You mean you want us to go hunt something?"

"No, I want you to fill in for me at the Burger King across town!"

"No need to get fussy, geez!"

"Look, a friend of mine called. It's an easy job, just a simple salt-n-burn. Anyone can do it."

Jared and Jensen looked at each other. Were they ready for this?

"Ah, why not? What could possibly go wrong with burning a body?"

**Okay so Jared and Jensen are on their way to completing their first hunt ever! But will it be smooth sailing, or are they gonna run into some trouble? And Sam and Dean are about to get help from their winged pal! Please review and give suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit late- I have been inundated with homework lately, which I feel doesn't really seem fair to you guys- I mean you crave a good story and I don't have the time to write it! Damn homework- it should be abolished! Anyhoo, I am super excited for tomorrow's episode of SPN- apparently Sam starts to remember what he's been doing this past year…uh oh I smell trouble, and a healthy dose of Sammy angst! So, back to the story…**

Dean sighed as he drove the car he supposedly owned back to the filming studios. Sam had been quiet the whole trip to the hardware store, and Dean couldn't blame him. He wasn't the only one who'd thought that the psychic crap (well, at least the visions part) had died along with Yellow-eyes. Dean's eyes were tinged with worry as he pulled off at their exit and turned to ask Sam

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

Sam smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "No, not really."

Dean took one more worried glance at him, but decided to let it drop for the moment. They had bigger issues at the moment.

"So, we got rock salt, matches, and accelerant. Looks like we've got all we need to take out those evil sons of bitches. Whadaya say we go kick some ass?" Sam grinned, and this time there was warmth in it.

"Sounds good to me." Dean nodded, satisfied, as he parked the car in the studio lot. They got out of the Toyota Prius, and Sam noted happily that at least for once, he wasn't sore from being cramped in the car- the Prius had allowed plenty of space for his giant frame. Dean opened up the trunk, and Sam helped him lift the bags out of the car. Dean shut the lid, turned around- and was face to face with Cas. He jumped and swore loudly, dropping his bags.

"Shit, Cas, don't do that!"

Cas frowned. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

"Remember what we talked about?"

"Oh, I forgot, personal space." He backed away a few inches. "I simply thought that since we share such a close relationship, you would have gotten used to my…presence."

Sam chuckled. "That sounds vaguely naughty."

"Cas, do me a favor and just keep some comments to yourself, ok?"

"I will try."

"Speaking of, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you two, you've been missing. And there uh, there seems to be a slight, er- issue back in your world."

"What?"

"You know of the two men you two are impersonating?"

"You mean Jared and Jensen? Yeah, why?"

"They are back in your world. Dazed and confused."

"Wait, what? You're saying those two yahoos are back home pretending to be us? God it's like the _Parent Trap_."

"Once again Dean, I do not understand your obscure and often humorless references."

"What're you talking about, I'm frickin hilarious you feathery-"

"Look, Cas, can you help us out? We need the Impala- do you think you could use your angel mojo and beam it here to us?" Sam butted in.

Cas pondered that for a moment. "I suppose I could- _beam_ your beloved automobile here as you put it. I will be back shortly." And with that, he vanished abruptly.

"You so much as put one scratch on her-!" Dean yelled to the sky. Sam chortled and received a glare from Dean. Five seconds later, Cas returned, and the Impala had magically appeared beside them. Dean ran over to her, eyes tracing the shiny black beauty.

"Oh baby, you are a sight for sore eyes! Didya miss me? Did those two duchebags rough her up?" Dean asked Cas.

"No. They only drove…_her_…once to get to Bobby's house."

"You're tellin me some random stranger_ drove_ my car?"

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Ugh, the thought of someone else driving my car-"

"Let it go!"

Dean sighed angrily. "Fine. So now what?"

"Well, we've got our weapons now. We're ready."

"Let's do this." Dean agreed.

Cas stood awkwardly. "So I take it that you need no further assistance from me? Because I do have a war to be attending to…"

"We're good. Thanks a lot Cas." Cas nodded and flew away.

"So Sammy, you ready for this?"

"Course I am."

"You sure? Because to tell you the truth, you don't look too hot. You sure that vision didn't take too much out of you?"

"Dean, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much." Sam grumbled. Dean grinned.

"Okie dokie, a couple of dead spirits, comin up!"

**Ok, so sorry if the chapter was a little short, but I still have a lot of work to do. I promise you the next chapter will be longer and filled with action! You see, now I have two hunts to narrate- and two chances for things to go horribly, Winchester-ly wrong! As always, please review and give tons of suggestions! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here comes trouble! This is the chapter you've been waiting for I can tell… the two hunts! Yay! Obviously there is going to be whumpage for all four boys- it wouldn't be Supernatural without it! I don't think Bobby and Cas will be helping out too much- I think Jared and Jensen need to learn to do this on their own! As for Sam and Dean… well you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for them! **

Jared looked at the passing signs on the highway, his stomach full of butterflies. Truth be told, he was extremely nervous about the hunt although he had agreed readily before. He didn't know what to expect. He and Jensen were no strangers to combat, having done most of their stunts on the show. Still, real life fighting was much different than acting, and Jared was unsure whether he and his friend were up to the task. Jensen heard his buddy sigh and glanced at him.

"You know, we don't have to do this. We can go back and tell Bobby to get someone more qualified to do it."

"No. He's counting on us, Jense. He actually trusted us enough to give us the job, and I don't wanna let him."

Jensen nodded. "I can get on board with that."

He parked Bobby's car outside the ramshackle, run-down house. It was quite a ways away from any form of civilization, which meant that if one of them was seriously injured, chances are they wouldn't receive help in time. Jensen gulped at that thought, but pushed it to the back of his mind. _Dean and Sam do this all the time without hesitation- so can Jared and I._ He made his way around to the trunk and opened it. Like clockwork, they began filling their pack with necessary items- shotguns, shells filled with rock salt, iron rods, salt, gasoline, matches, and a flashlight each. It was almost routine to them, having done it on the show so many times before. They approached the broken front door with trepidation. With a determined sigh, Jensen yanked it open. Instantly they held their guns at ready. Jared shined the flashlight around the poorly lit house. It was practically asking to be haunted- the place was ancient and rotting in many places. Cobwebs littered the ceiling, and the stairs looked like they were about to collapse. But there were no vengeful spirits attacking them…yet.

"So where'd Bobby say the body was?" Jensen asked.

"…Basement. We need to find it, and salt & burn the-" his cut off when his body was flung against a wall. He collapsed, and remained motionless.

"Jared!" Jensen yelled, running over to his unconscious friend. He froze when the ghost appeared in front of him. She was positively horrifying, her face was deformed, and there was blood pouring from a wound on her chest. He wanted to run away but he swallowed back his fear and fired off a round straight at her head. With a loud bang, she dissipated into the air. He breathed a sigh of relief, lowering his gun. But suddenly she was back again, straddling over Jared, her hand burning his chest.

"GAAAAAAHHHGG!" he yelled in agony. Jensen shot three rounds, but the bitch kept reappearing. With a click, he realized he was out of ammo.

"Shit!" He muttered.

"J-JENSEN! HELP! GAAAAAAAAH!" He felt helpless as he heard his friend scream.

"What do I do?"

"BURN THE BONES!" Jared yelled, before screaming once more in torture. Jensen wasted no time. He grabbed the salt, gas, and matches and scoured the place. Finally spotting the rotted corpse under the staircase, he quickly peppered it with salt, doused it with gasoline, and dropped the lit match on the bones. They went up in flames immediately and he turned to see the woman scream before being incinerated. As quickly as it had started, it was over. He ran to his friend, dropping to his knees beside him. The ghost had burned straight through Jared's shirt and there were nasty red blisters on his chest. It was like the "woman in white" all over again.

"Alright come on, let's get you out of here so we can patch you up." Jensen said in a soothing voice. He helped up Jared and with an arm around his shoulders, supporting him, they stumbled out of the house. He set Jared in the car as gently as he could. Pushing the pedal to the metal, Jensen sped out of there, anxious to get his moaning friend medical help.

The male ghost watched the car leave with hatred in his eyes. The shorter one of the two men had just destroyed his wife. And he was going to make sure he paid for that…violently and painfully. Even if it killed him.

BACK IN VANCOUVER: After Cas had dropped off the real Impala (and Dean could tell it was the real one, just from her feel. He didn't even need to check for the engraved initials _S.W. D.W._ or the green army man, or the Legos- he just knew) Sam and Dean stealthily snuck the car into a hidden spot so it wouldn't be found by some random employee. They went to the trunk, emptied out its contents, then headed back to Jensen's trailer.

"So now what do we do?"

"Well you said that in your vision, it was nighttime right?"

"Yeah, the studio was closing for the night- everyone was in the midst of leaving."

"Alright, so all we gotta do is wait till dark for these fugly bastards to raise their heads and we take 'em out."

"But Dean, what about all the civilians?"

"We'll find a way to evacuate the place. Pull the fire alarm or something."

"Dean, in our whole history of hunts, when has that ever worked for us?"

"Well there was Jefferson City…"

"Yeah and look how that turned out. We ended the night bloody and unconscious in a heap of twisted metal."

"Ok, fine so what then?"

"Dean…maybe we should just tell them the truth."

Dean looked up at him like was nuts. "And when has _that_ ever worked for us?"

"There's a first time for everything, right?"

"Sam that's the dumbest idea you've ever had-"

"-And every time you come up with a dumb idea, I go along with it! I've gone along with all of your crazy-ass plans my whole life! The least you can do is show me the same respect!"

"Yes, but what you're proposing is dangerous. Even if we tell them the truth, who's to say they don't think we're insane and lock us up in a psych ward?"

"…Or we could just tell Kripke. He's obviously the head honcho here- what he says goes. If we can get him to believe us, maybe he can clear out everybody."

"…Maybe you've got a point. Although I'm not too crazy about this idea, you're right. And I have a feeling he's probably the only guy here who will take us seriously."

"So…?" Sam asked tentatively.

Dean sighed. "Let's go find Kripke."

**Alright so what'd you guys think? Should I go through with this or bail out on Kripke? Truth be told, I was actually envisioning this happening when I started the story- the brothers being caught in action. I think they should have put in a scene like that in **_**The Real Ghostbusters**_**, but hey, at least I've got **_**The French Mistake**_** to look forward to! Mark your calendars for Feb 25****th**** guys! We'll see how they compare to my story! And I heard they stole some ideas from this very fanfic- like Ruby being Sam's wife! Plagiarism! Lol but there will be much more trouble in store for Jared and Jensen as you can tell…Please review and SUGGESTIONS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow 10 chapters already? I never even thought it would go this far, but it has thanks to your support! I love y'all (as those two Texan boys would say)! I went back and re-watched **_**Unforgiven**_**, especially the cliffy ending- was anyone else screaming "NOOO!" at their TV? If they screw with Sammy any more, I'm calling for an intervention! And only two more weeks for **_**The French Mistake**_**!**

Jensen banged on the door of Bobby's house. It opened immediately; Bobby took one look at Jared and beckoned them inside. Setting Jared down on the couch, Jensen explained, "That evil bitch got to Jared before I could torch her corpse. She like, burned his chest with her hand."

"Well it isn't unheard of for a spirit to have powers."

"Can you help him?"

"I'll try to tend to his burns and cuts but it's that concussion I'm worried about."

"Wait- concussion?"

"Yeah looks like when that spirit flung him against the wall, he must have hit his head."

Jensen looked at his friend with anxious eyes. Bobby took one look at his deep concern and decided, "Alright that's it. We need extra help. CAS!"

The weird man, the angel Jensen remembered, appeared beside them. "What is it, Bobby? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Sorry _princess_, but Jared is in serious pain. He needs help that I can't give him. You mind-"

Cas nodded and walked over to where Jared was writhing around in pain. He reached out and touched his forehead with two fingers. In an instant, Jared relaxed and Jensen marveled as his buddy was completely healed. There wasn't a scratch left on his body. He looked at Cas in wonder.

"Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure. Now if you two don't mind, I must be leaving." And with that he was abruptly gone. Jensen chuckled.

"Well, that is one awesome angel."

"Yeah well don't get any ideas about them- most angels are world-class dicks. Bunch of feathered idjits if you ask me. But Cas is the only decent one we've met."

"You guys are lucky to have him." Jared said quietly from the couch.

"Hey dude! How ya feeling?"

"…Like I was 'touched by an angel'!" And with that Jared started guffawing loudly.

"Dude- so not funny." But Jensen had to giggle a little at that one.

"So you boys got rid of those two hags then?"

The boys looked at each other in confusion and then at the same time, blurted, "Two?"

BACK IN VANCOUVER:

Dean was busy packing when his phone began vibrating. He picked it up and answered,

"So did Kripke think you were nuts?"

"Yeah about that- looks like there's an issue with your plan. Kripke isn't anywhere I could find. I asked around but it seems like he may have already left."

"Crap! So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but you better get down here soon- it's starting to look more like my vision."

"I'll be there in five."

After he hung up, Sam pocketed his phone and looked around. The place was actually fairly deserted except for the occasional techie who would look at him oddly, most likely because he wasn't supposed to be here. A hand slapped him on his back and he spun around, gun ready- but it was only Dean, smirking. He blew out a breath and shoved his gun back into his pants.

"Geez Dean! I almost shot you! _Again_! You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"And you need to stop being so wired up and tense."

"A bunch of angry spirits about to attack- what else should I be?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe calm and focused?"

"Dean, you weren't the one who saw it go down in their head okay, so could you cut me some slack?"

"Sorry. But you really gotta get your head in the game here Sammy. This hunt is gonna be hard enough without me having to worry about you going all trigger-happy on someone."

"Haha very funny." Sam glared, giving him the classic bitchface.

"All I'm saying is-" Dean was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. Sam looked at him in panic.

"It's starting!"

**DUN DUN DUN! Talk about a cliffie! Well I don't have many cliffies so I thought this would be a good opportunity! So what do you guys think? I think next chapter is gonna be mainly about their hunt, but if you want to see some J2 in there also, please ask! As always, review and give suggestions- especially for what you want to see go down during their hunt!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry to leave you on that cliffie (Daku Mauji!), but it seemed like as good a time as any to put it in so… Yeah I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this story, seeing as it's my first ever… But I hope this next chapter will blow your socks off and make you say to your buddies "It was beautiful, bro!" kinda like that creeper Webber in **_**Simon Said**_**. Or not. But I have got a really cool suggestion from Dragon Mistress Syal as to how things might go during this hunt… This should be interesting… :D Well here goes nothing!**

Dean was about to start lecturing Sammy when he was interrupted by a horrifying, high-pitched scream. Sammy turned to him, sheer terror on his face.

"It's starting!"

"Gee ya think Sammy?" Dean didn't mean to be a jerk, but it just came out in the heat of the moment. Sam glared, and yet the anger seemed to make him focus. The brothers simultaneously pulled out their shotguns, holding them at ready. Dean didn't utter a word, but simply motioned to Sam, _I'll go this way, you cut around back_. Sam nodded, and stealthily they made their way towards the noise, both boys in full-hunter mode now. The girl screamed once more and ran out in front of Jensen.

"Help! There's something in there, I swear!"

Dean nodded. "Alright, just tell me where it went."

"I don't know! It vanished into thin air- it was awful!"

"Okay, just get outside as fast as you can." The distraught girl hightailed it out of there, and Dean made his way in, gun cocked. He heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot and heard Sam yell, "Get down!" before another gunshot cracked. Dean ran onto the stage just in time to see the ghost vanish after being blasted. Sam looked up in relief.

"Dean, thank god!"

"How many are there?"

"Two that I've seen. But in my vision, I think there were three."

"You iced two- so where's the last fugly bastard?"

"I'm not sure, but Dean- we gotta get these guys out of here!" Sam said, motioning to a group of people who were standing behind him, all looking terrified. He could make out Kripke among them, looking at them, more in astonishment than anything else.

"Alright you get em out of here and I'll take care of the ghost. Go!" He ordered. Sam started herding the group towards the door- when it violently slammed shut. Like dominoes, all the other exits sealed as well.

"Dean! They trapped us!" Sam called out.

"Dammit! Now what the hell do we do?" Dean yelled angrily.

"I don't know, maybe we should jus- OOF!" Sam gasped as he was flung against a wall.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. A man stepped out of the shadows, his hand raised as held Sam against the wall. Dean immediately began firing- but was shocked when the salt hit something solid. Instead of disappearing, the man simply looked at Dean in annoyance and used his telekinesis to fling the gun out of Dean's hands.

"Who are you?" Dean yelled angrily, noticing Sam struggling against the wall.

"That doesn't concern you, hunter. I'm not here for you. Your little brother on the other hand…" He said, smiling menacingly at Sam. "Well I plan to make sure he lives just long enough to know the chewy taste of his own intestines."

"I mean what are you?"

"Silly hunter- and they call you two the best in town." He made a tsk-ing noise, just as his eyes rolled black.  
"You're a demon." Sam gasped.

"Give the guy a cigar! Well now that the we've got the formalities out of the way, if you'll excuse me I have something I've got to do."

"Over my dead body!"

"Well if you insist…" And with the flick of his hand, he broke Dean's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed. It was like Stull's cemetery all over again. A lifeline rose in his mind, but he was unsure if it would work. _But I have to try!_

"CAS! CAAAAS!"

"Screaming for your angel friend won't do you any good. He's in the other world remember? He won't save you this time-" he broke off when the sound of fluttering wings alerted him to someone else in the room. Cas immediately made his way over to Dean. With two fingers, he healed his neck and brought him back to life. There were some involuntary gasps from the group. Sam cried out in relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tears slid noiselessly down his face. Cas nodded and vanished abruptly. Sam smiled as he saw his brother's frame move up and down, a sign that he was breathing.

"Fine! You're boyfriend may have saved Dean- but he isn't going to be able to save you!"

"No but I can! Exorcizamus te, omnis imundus spiritus, omnis satanic potest-" he choked off when the demon silenced him, rendering him unable to speak. Sam seized the opportunity to break free from the demon's powerful grip. The demon snarled and hurled a burning flash of white light at Sam. He looked at him in shock when Sam stood unharmed.

"Well somebody needs to catch up on their Sam Winchester facts." Reaching out with his hand, he used his power to grab the demon and fling him against the wall. He heard a few people gasp at that. Stalking over to Dean's duffle, he pulled out Ruby's knife. The demon was rubbing his head in annoyance as he got up.

"So it _is _true. Typical that Lucifer's vessel would be chock full of demon blood. Just the way Satan wanted it right Sammy?" Sam snarled in anger and flicked out again, smashing the demon's head on a table he was standing beside. The demon momentarily went unconscious. Sam walked forward, blade ready, about to stab the demon when Kripke yelled out, "Wait! Don't!" Sam turned to look at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't kill him! He's not evil!"

"WHAT? Are you nuts, he's a demon!"

"Yes, but he's possessing Kim. And Kim is most certainly not evil! If you kill the demon, you'd be killing our friend too!"

"Well then what the hell is he supposed to do?" Dean yelled, obviously gaining back his loud voice.

"I don't know! Why don't you just exorcise it?"

"Uh, we tried that genius! Look what happened! It won't let us get the whole incantation out!"

"Please, I'm begging you, don't kill Kim, please. Your job is saving people right? Sam, Dean, please." Kripke begged.

"…There is something else I can do." Sam said quietly, looking soulfully at Dean.

Dean frowned and then glared as he caught on, "Dammit Sam, no! You are not using your psychic crap ever again, do you understand me?"

"Dean, I'm not seeing any other options here! We can't shoot it, we can't stab it- it's not just gonna sit tight and let us exorcise it-"

"No! No I am not letting you go down that road again! I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you!"

"Dean, I can handle this! Look it's not like I'm gonna start drinking more of it or anything-"

"You sure? Because I seem to recall that's how it started with Ruby!"

"I learned my lesson the first time Dean! You need to let me do this- you need to let me save this innocent man. Do you want that blood on your hands?"

"If it means you not using your demon powers, then yes!"

"Dean-"

"Sam-" They both sighed angrily.

"Look Dean, please. This is me, I can handle it. I know what you're afraid of and I promise you that under no circumstances is that gonna happen. I've spent enough time in the panic room." Sam reasoned earnestly, giving Dean the puppy-dog eyes. _Dammit! Why does he always have to use those things on me- son of a bitch knows they're my weakness!_ Dean sighed and the brothers looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Finally Dean nodded.  
"Alright Sammy, we'll do this your way. But I'm warning you- anything funky starts happening-"

"Yeah, I know Dean."

"I don't like this- but I ain't about to kill an innocent guy."

"Thank you." Kripke said, gratitude evident in his voice.

A groan sounded from behind them. Sam's eyes widened a little in panic, and Dean almost stopped him. But a strong forceful determination quickly replaced the fear in Sam's blue-hazel eyes.

"Here goes nothing." Sam muttered to himself, feeling the familiar dread rise up inside.

**BOOM! Yet another cliffie! Sorry it's taken so damn long to update- give hell to my teachers! I haven't had any time to write, so I was glad to be able to poop out this decently sized chapter. So, what'd you think? Think I should go ahead and let Sam use his kickass demon mojo- or would you prefer an alternate route? Sorry for no J2…I still have no clue on how to tie up that storyline… Anyhoo, please review and GIVE SUGGESTIONS! I will try desperately hard to finish this fic b4 the 15****th****, otherwise it will make the story sound lame in comparison to the awesome episode SPN has planned…and then no one will want to continue reading! So uh yeah I reiterate- GIVE SUGGESTIONS! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've decided to go on the J2 story a little- explain what they've been doing this whole time (don't think I forgot about those two!) But don't worry- I won't leave you hanging on that cliffie either… Did anyone see **_**Mannequin 3**_**? SAMMY'S OK! HE'S ALIVE! I was profusely thanking whoever wrote this episode in my mind for going straight to Sam and Dean and letting us see that he was ok before introducing the hunt (cuz usually they make us wait till after the SUPERNATURAL word pops up on screen). I think that was extremely considerate of them! Anyhoo- saw the promo for **_**The French Mistake**_**, and it looks CRAZY! I cannot wait! Lol but back to **_**my**_** version… **

MEANWHILE BACK IN SAM AND DEAN'S WORLD: "Two?" Jensen and Jared asked at the same time. Bobby looked up at them, eyes widening.

"Do NOT tell me you idjits only killed one of them!"

"Well, excuse us if we only had time to ice one- we were kind of busy running for our lives!"

"Dammit!"

"But Bobby, we only saw one ghost- a creepy old lady." Jared stated.

"Yeah that was old Phyllis Gregory. Nasty bitch- but she ain't the only the one raising hell in that joint. She's got a husband- and trust me when I say you don't want to get on his bad side. The guy's even more psycho than his wife- he's the one you really gotta fear." Bobby explained.

"And we just ventilated his wife. Oh he's gonna love us for that." Jensen remarked.

"You two probably just became his number one enemies- he's gonna be out for blood."

"Well that sounds comforting…" Jared muttered sarcastically, but Bobby could tell that under their façade, the boys were scared shitless. They'd probably never been on someone's blacklist in their lives. Bobby realized what he had to do.

"Ok this situation is getting out of hand. That's it, I'm coming with you." Bobby decided.

"What are you insane?"

"Look, this ghost is after _you_, and it's not about to stop. Ain't nothing harder than killing a pissed off vengeful spirit. You two aren't trained, and you have no experience. This spirit's gonna rip you to shreads! You need all the help you can get."

"I don't get it- you don't even know us. Why are you risking your life to save our sorry asses?" Jensen asked honestly.

"Because ya idjit- _that's what hunters do_! We put our asses on the line every stinking day because we know that what we do is gonna save lives!"

Jared and Jensen looked at Bobby in admiration. They had never realized just how hard hunting was, and never understood why the Winchesters continued on the job until now.

"You are one hell of a hero, you know that?" Jared remarked.

Bobby gave him a look, but he smiled at that. "Alright, now let's go burn that sucker down!" And with that, the phone rang. Bobby checked the caller ID, and then answered,

"What the hell is it now, Rufus?"

"Bobby?"

"No, it's Santa Clause!"

"Yeah, yeah very funny. Hey listen, I need your help!"

"Well, do ya mind asking someone else- I'm kind of busy at the moment-"

"-I already called every other hunter that's still alive. Seems that everyone's rapped up in some sort of hunt."

Bobby sighed in frustration. "Balls! Alright, alright what do need?"

"I bagged a vamp, but then I went to my car to find it nearly empty. Some dumb fools came and looted the trunk, took away all my machetes! I was lucky to have brought some dead man's blood with me- but it won't keep him down long."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"About an hour out, at the side of highway 76."

"I'll be there- but don't think I'm gonna bail you out every time!" he yelled, slamming the phone down.

"Balls!" he reiterated.

"What is it?" Jensen asked.

"Old friend of mine, Rufus Turner, needs my help on a hunt. And that stubborn ass won't take no for an answer."

"Hey we know him- he was in that episode, the one we filmed recently. Older guy, loves his Jack, not really the greeting card type."

"That sounds about right. Well I hate to let you boys go alone- that ghost ain't gonna fuck around."

"Yeah we figured…Hey what about that other guy- the short dude in the trenchcoat?"

"Cas! Why didn't I think of that? CAS!" And in no time, the angel appeared before him.

"What, no bitchin this time about how I drew you away from your angel war?" Bobby remarked.

"I do not find your sarcasm amusing. As for the fight, it has slowed down for the moment. Raphael and his men have drawn back, and I am giving my 'troops' a break. They are thoroughly exhausted from non-stop fighting- they need the rest." Cas explained.

"Wait, there's a war going on in heaven? How'd that happen?" Jared asked.

"Well when Lucifer and Michael went into the cage, it left heaven without a leader. There was totally anarchy-"  
"Did you just say Lucifer? Satan was top-side? Geez, how much did we miss?" Jensen asked.

"Well, your show has only gotten up to where Dean went to hell, so a lot."

"Look as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I gotta get going before Rufus gets into any trouble." Bobby butted in. "Cas, do you mind keeping an eye on them while they hunt- make sure they stay alive?"

"As you wish." Cas agreed.

"And as for you two- try not to do anything stupid, ok? You boys be careful."

"You too, Bobby." They both answered automatically. Bobby grabbed his machete and headed out the door. Jared and Jensen turned to the angel who was now standing in front of them awkwardly.

"I suppose we should go soon, before I am needed once more." Cas started.

"That's a good idea." Jensen agreed. They grabbed their packs and headed to the car.

10 minutes later they were riding in the car, Cas in the backseat.

"So Cas, I was wondering-" Jared began, clearing his throat.

"You wish to know what has happened since Dean went to hell." Cas stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you, psychic?" Jensen asked laughing. Cas simply looked at him, frowning, until his laughter died down. "…You are psychic. Ok then, what am I thinking right now?"

Cas' eyebrows pulled together in concentration. "I don't understand," he said finally. "Why does everyone use a vulgar term for male genitalia as an insult?" Jared burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Cas blurted, but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Alright so what can you tell us?"

"Well, it all started in a town called Pontiac…"

30 minutes later they arrived at the house, Cas having just finished his story.

"Holy"

"Crap." Jensen finished Jared's sentence. "All that shit really happened?" Cas nodded.

"Sam became an addict? Why the hell would he do that for?" Jared asked angrily.

"Everything is not as 'black and white' as you think it is!" Cas thundered.

"Sorry…" Jared murmured apologetically.

"Can you guys can it for the moment? In case you forgot, we got a pissed off mofo on our asses." Jensen hissed. They silently got out of the car, grabbing their stuff. Cas followed behind. Listening in, he affirmed, "There is definitely a restless spirit in there. It is after Jensen for killing his wife."

"Well, that's just great." Jensen muttered. The trio made their way into the house, two shotguns at ready.

"We gotta find the bones and get the hell out of here." Jared whispered.

"Yeah but where the hell are they? I could only find one corpse last time."

"In the basement." Cas said automatically.

"Nice going Cas!" Jensen commended. Cas smiled.

"I enjoy working with you two. I don't usually get this kind of gratitude and praise from the Winchesters. I find it rather refreshing."

"Well they'd be stupid not to realize what a huge help you are." Jared said. A loud crash from the basement snapped their attention back to the hunt. They bolted down the rotting stairs and into the dank basement. The place smelled awful and the boys could see why- a dead body in the middle was giving off a terrible stench.

"That, that's just gross!" Jared commented, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Cas suddenly snapped his head up.

"What is it?" Jensen asked, noticing his alarmed expression.

"It's Sam. He's in trouble, he's calling for my help."

"Ok you go and help him- we got this one."

"Are you sure you will be ok?"

"We'll be fine, Cas! It's just burning a body." Cas nodded and disappeared.

"Alright let's torch this sucker and get out of here before-" Jensen cut off as a growl sounded from behind him. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of the ghost, his red eyes glaring at him menacingly. He screeched and lunged at Jensen, knocking the gun out of his hands. Pinned to the ground, the ghost began slicing into him, making Jensen yell out in pain.

"JENSE!"

"Burn…the bones..." he managed faintly. Jared rushed to the pack and pulled out the necessary items. He shook salt on, doused it in accelerant and struck the match. He was about to drop it when the ghost shoved him against the wall.

"You are not going to stop me!" he roared, choking Jared. Jared's vision began to blur when the ghost suddenly stepped back, shrieked, and went up in a burst of flames. He gasped and fell off the wall, clutching his throat.

"You okay?" Jensen called out. He was standing over the burning bones, blood dripping down his chest.

"I'm super." Jared gasped. He walked over to stand next to his wounded friend. They looked in each other's eyes, then watched the body burn, their faces solemn. This was real- no special effects or cameras. This was what Sam and Dean did on a normal basis. And that sunk in slowly for the two actors. A flutter of wings made them look up. Cas was there behind them.

"Sorry I was gone so long- Dean needed immediate attention. I assume you put the spirit to rest?"

"You could say that." Jared wheezed. Cas looked at them in concern and touched their foreheads. Instantly they were healed.

"Thanks Cas. Is Dean ok?"

"Yes, I brought him back to life. I just hope they will be ok…"

BACK IN VANCOUVER: The demon slowly rose to his feet, swearing. Sam gulped, but knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. Concentrating hard, he began to pull out the demon. The demon began to choke, and started coughing out black smoke. Sam tightened his grip, face scrunching in concentration. More black smoke came out in short bursts- Sam's head felt like it was on fire. He continued to pull, ignoring the blood that started to pour out of his nose. Dean watched on helplessly, cursing every ounce of Kim for putting his little brother through this. The group of people watched in complete shock, mouths agape. Finally the last of the smoke emptied out of the man, and he sank to his knees, surrounded by the thick smoke. With a final burst of energy, he lowered his hand, sending the demon to hell. He sighed, then gasped as the pain exploded in his mind. It had never been like this before, and it was so overwhelming, it sent his whole world into darkness. Dean ran out and caught Sam just as he fell.

"Sam? SAMMY?" he yelled, holding his limp body in his arms. He pushed back his bangs, and wiped the blood from his nose. He reached and checked his pulse, terror seeping through him when he found none.  
"SAM? SAM! Dammit NO!" It was like Bristol all over again. Dean leaned in to check for any sign of breathing, but Sam was silent.

"SAMMY! Don't you give up on me, don't you dare! You are not giving up, you understand me? DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" he yelled angrily, panic in his eyes. He started pumping Sam's chest.

"Come on, Sammy! Please!" he begged. But it was to no avail, and Sam remained lifeless. Dean finally stopped, his chest aching all over. _He's dead._ Dean realized in horror. "Sam?" he yelled, hugging his body close to him. "Sammy please!" Now he was close to tears. He pulled back and took in Sam's peaceful face. "No. No no no no no, oh god!"

"SAAAAAAAM!" he yelled in a tortured voice exactly like back in Cold Oak.

**AAAAAAAAH! I myself had trouble writing this last part- anytime Sam dies, something inside of me breaks. And I hate to put yet another cliffie- but hopefully I can get another chapter out super soon! Hope you liked this one- I think it's the longest I've ever had! Free time is a blessing! I'm watching Supernatural over again with my parents and we're on the Season 2 finale, so I was inspired by that and of course, the first scene of **_**Mannequin 3**_** to do this. Hope you love it and please review and GIVE SUGGESTIONS! What happens now?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AHHHHHHH! GASP! Don't kill me guys- I know you hate me for that terrible cliffie and killing Sammy- hell, I hate myself for doing it! But life isn't always smooth sailing for the Winchesters- you guys must remember that I am an author and it is my job to create a believable story (or as believable as Supernatural can be…). But don't worry- just like back in 2007, you know that Sam isn't gonna stay dead long (they never do!) So sit back and enjoy- I appreciate you voicing your concerns for Sammy though- it shows you really care! This chapter may be one of my last, sadly, as I see this story coming to an end soon… But if you would like there to be more zany adventures with Sam and Dean in the real world, please ask! Now back to this wonderful story…**

It was silent in the room. Dead quiet- no one had uttered a word since the demon had been killed. The silence was deafening; not that Dean had really noticed. The only sound he could hear was that of Sam not breathing. He sat on the floor, holding his baby brothers cold, limp body in his arms tightly, rocking him back and forth. Dean wasn't sure how long he had been sitting like that. He didn't know what to do now. Truth be told, he felt dead himself. Like when Sam had died, so had the little spark of life inside him as well. The one that kept him going that year without Sam, which he had spent with Lisa and Ben. Thinking about it now, Dean realized that he had nowhere to go. He didn't have- never really had, for that matter, a home to go to, outside of Sam. It was always Sam and Dean against the world. The Winchester brothers, traveling the country and fighting evil. Kill one, and inevitably one way or another, you kill them both. Even if Sam had remained alive after Dean went to Hell, even if he had survived after Sam went as well, neither of them had really _lived._ It was hard to explain, but their souls shared an unbreakable bond, their destinies were cosmically entwined. Cut one string, you cut both. Death's cryptic remarks suddenly made sense to Dean, about how he and Sam (alive and kicking) were important to the natural order of things. Without the Winchesters, would the world still exist today? And what did they receive in return? A buttload of bad luck and tragedy. It seemed that fate was dead set on putting them through as much hell and pain as possible. But there was only so much one could take before they finally snapped. And Dean was sure that he had reached that point. He heard a rustle of wings beside him, breaking the silence. The room had grown eerily quiet- not even the sound of breathing was audible. Dean looked up to see Gabriel looking down at him, and he saw a look on his face that he hadn't ever seen before- remorse. Guilt. There was genuine pain and a hint of anger in his eyes as he looked down at Dean holding Sammy's lifeless body in his arms.

"I am so sorry." Gabriel barely whispered. Dean looked at him, the words slowly registering in his grief-ridden mind.

"You're _sorry_? Why?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Or maybe it was- I can't really be sure of my Dad's intentions. But I never meant to put you through this, and I- I apologize." He mumbled, and Dean could tell that he was speaking the truth. That didn't stop him from becoming so angry he saw red.

"You're _sorry_? You're _SORRY_? YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS?" Dean's voice rose until he was practically screaming. "YOU SON OF A BITCH- YOU LET HIM DIE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU COULDN'T HAVE FLOWN IN YOUR SORRY ASS A FEW MINUTES EARLIER?" He ranted, standing up and gently laying down Sam's corpse before glaring back at the archangel.

"Look, I'm sorry! I am, but I didn't expect it to get this out of hand! It was just supposed to be a routine hunt- I didn't know that there would be a demon or that Sam would even _think_ to use his mojo when he's not even juiced up. Don't worry- that demon's gonna pay for what he did to Sam- I'll make sure of it-"

"I don't give a rats ass whether you jerk off or go die in a hole- FIX MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled, pointing at Sam. Gabriel sighed.

"Of course I'll heal Sam you dummy! I swear, you guys are always misunderstanding me- what part of you two are important to me do you not understand? I risk my damn life just to save you two yahoos- you'd think you would get the picture by now. I'm not evil Dean- I won't let an innocent person die." And with that he snapped his fingers. Sam suddenly awoke, gasping, his eyes opening in surprise. Dean immediately dropped down beside him, grasping his arm and rubbing Sam's back with his other hand.

"Sammy? Sammy you okay?" He asked concernedly, Gabriel completely forgotten for the moment. Sam took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thank god!" His voice was choked with emotion, as he grabbed Sam into a tight bear hug. Sam hugged him back with just as much force, and the two brothers inhaled each other's familiar scents, felt the warmth. Sam pulled back and looked into Dean's green hazel eyes, and Dean stared right back. They both grinned at the same time, joy clear on their faces at the reunion. A throat clearing behind them made Sam turn and notice Gabriel, his smile disappearing into a frown.

"What the- what just happened- did you bring me back?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Well duh! Who else could have, genius?"

"Turns out Gabriel is 'sorry for what happened, as he never meant for it to get this out of hand'." Dean growled, glaring daggers at Gabriel. But Sam didn't get angry- he just nodded.

"It's ok, I understand." Sam said quietly.

"You- Sam, he _let_ you die while he just sat on his lazy ass!"

"Who cares, Dean? He brought me back- I'm alive once more. Your okay, and we actually managed to _save_ someone for once on a hunt. I'm not complaining!"

"Well _you_ didn't have to hold your brother in your arms while he died." His voice cracked a little at that. Sam glanced at him, realization dawning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. And Dean- I am so, so sorry for everything that I've put you through. It was my stupid idea to use my demon mojo and now look what happened- this is all my fault." _As usual_, Sam thought sadly. Dean groaned and grabbed him, forcing Sam to look him straight in the eyes.

"Dammit Sam! Why the hell do you always blame yourself for everything? For god sakes, you didn't do a damn thing! This is not your fault- none of it is! You understand me, Sammy? NONE OF IT!" And his message finally broke through to Sam.

"…You, you mean, you don't blame me?"

"No! And I never will!" Dean decided that a chick-flick moment was appropriate to get his point across. He pulled Sam into another hug. "Don't you get it Sammy? I can't live without you. I can't lose you- we're all we've got. This is it, right here. This is my home. Right here with you. So you better think twice before pulling a stunt like that again because if you do? Next time you die, I'll follow right behind you, and that's a promise." Sam couldn't believe what Dean had just said.

"What? No! You mean to say if I get hit by a car tomorrow on accident, you're just gonna give up and die? No, I won't let you!"

"Forget it! Because if there's one thing I've learned Sam, it's that you can't have just one Winchester. You've gotta have either all or none. We're a package deal, and the sooner fate sees that, the better." And with that final statement, he closed the argument. Gabriel listened to the discussion with interest. _No wonder Dad takes such an interest in them. I just hope they can make it through his final test. But if anyone can handle what's about to happen, it's these guys. I can see why they are the chosen ones,_ he thought to himself. Clearing his throat he began,

"And cut! Wow, I gotta say you guys are breaking my heart! Maybe you two should have been the actors instead of Jared and Jense."

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly!" Dean snapped, at the same time as Sam muttered, "Bite me!"

"Well, I guess the million dollar question right now is: what happens next?" He motioned to the crew members who stood frozen in time against the side of the wall.

"Can you, I don't know, erase their memories or something?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but what about your dopplegangers?"

"Ah, crap!" Dean cursed. "What the hell do we do about them?"

Gabriel thought for a moment, then decided, "Let me go have a little chat, and I'll be back. You two stay here." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

BACK IN SAM AND DEAN'S WORLD: "So the ghost is gone, you're sure?" Jensen asked once more.

"I'm telling you, as long as you burned the body, it's gone. Won't be hurting any more people. You boys did a hell of a job, I gotta say. What with this being your first hunt and all."

"Yeah, we both got tortured and flung around like rag dolls, before accidentally burning the whole house down. Bang up job on that one." Jared said sarcastically.

"Could've been heck of a lot worse is all I'm saying. All things considered, you did good."

"Thanks." Both boys replied at the same time. Bobby smiled and shook his head. He couldn't get over nice these boys were, and how well they had handled the impossible situation. Most people would have freaked out, but they simply took it in stride, and managed to bag two spirits. He was beginning to think he had underestimated actors. A flutter of wings made them look up- and freeze. Bobby stared agape at the new angel who stood in front of them.

"What in the hell?"

"Bobby! Long time no see!"

"You stupid son of a bitch! I should have known you were behind all this!"

"No need to get your panties in a wad hotshot- I'm not here to talk to you anyhoo. I'm here for them." And he looked at the two actors who stared in shock.

"You, you're the trickster!" Jensen gasped.

"Bingo." Gabriel acknowledged, not bothering to tell them the f-ed up truth.

"You jerk- you made Dean die like 100 times!" Jared hissed.

"As I said before, I was trying to teach a lesson. But never mind that now- let's just focus on the issue at hand."

"And that is?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Well obviously I have to send you back."

"Thank god!" Jared sighed in relief. Jensen also looked pleased at that news.

"But the question is…do I erase your memories of all this? Or let you keep them?"

"You would do that?" Bobby asked in shock. Obviously being resurrected had gotten Gabriel in line.

"It's your choice. Whatever you pick, I'll do it."

Jensen and Jared looked at each other, conflicting emotions clear on their face. Which choice would they pick?

**And there it is! This question is for everyone- I want a vote from all of my readers! Please tell me what you want and majority goes! I think that the next chapter will be my last for this fanfic- unless you desperately want it to continue after Friday's episode. If you do, please review and tell me. If you don't, still review and GIVE SUGGESTIONS! TELL ME HOW TO END THIS BABY! I want this to be the best, kickass ending SPN's ever seen! Thank you so much for your continuing support- YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! This story has been one amazing experience, and it's been a hell of an adventure! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner- I have been soooooo busy! So: the big question- what did you guys think of **_**The French Mistake**_**? If you want my honest opinion, it was a bit of a letdown. I felt oddly dissatisfied after watching that ending- did it make sense to anyone? And while some parts were hilarious (Misha, Jensen in Days of our Lives, Balthazar's whole Godfather wrap, Gen and the alpaca [btw did anyone notice her name is now Genevieve Padalecki? That is soooo sweet! They are such a cute couple!]) I felt like it was just one long satire of the show. There was too much making fun of the actors and execs (like Bob, Kripke, and Sera) and not enough plot action. Anyhoo, back to the story- I don't think this chapter will be my last! So strap in!**

"So what you're saying…I'm not exactly sure _what_ you're saying-"

"Look, we don't exactly have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech so I'll make this simple: my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. The _real_ Sam and Dean."

"But, but that's, that's impossible! You guys aren't real- just characters on a TV show I created!"

"Yeah in this world. But we're not from this world- we come from a, sort of parallel universe I guess. And in that world, monsters are real. We hunt them."

Kripke was still wide-eyed, and yet Dean could see no disbelief in his eyes, just shock.

"You know what you guys are saying is nine kinds of crazy."

"Well right now, crazy's the only game in town."

"Alright, so why are you guys telling me all this?"

"Well, we kinda got leave pretty soon. We gotta get back to our own world. You know, things to do, monsters to kill…"

"How?"

"Oh we got our ride back home."

"Ride?"

"More like chauffeur- an archangel will zap us back."

Kripke nodded, "Right, because obviously angels are real…"

"Actually that's kind of why we came to talk to you- see after we leave, Gabriel-"

"The _archangel_ Gabriel?"

Sam sighed patiently. "Yes, the archangel Gabriel. He's going to wipe the memories of everyone here so they don't remember us or the terrible ordeal they were forced to witness."

"…Again I must ask- why are you guys telling me all this if I won't remember it?"

"See that's the thing…we were hoping to put a special request that Eric Kripke be left untouched."

Kripke's eyes widened. "You, _you'd_ _do that_? Leave me with the knowledge that there really is the supernatural out there somewhere?"

Dean nodded. "You bet."

"But, but why? I mean, why me?"

"Well I thought that would be obvious! Cuz you're the creator! You're the head honcho here, the guy who created all of this. And more importantly…" Dean trailed off.

"The guy who can create more." Kripke finished the sentence, realization dawning on his face. "You guys are going to tell me what happens next. Help me finish the story."

"That's the general idea, yeah." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude, Dean." Sam said quietly. Dean gave him a look.

"Well, I don't get the point of this Sammy. I mean why the hell should we tell them what happens next? It's so full of shit, I don't know why anyone would bother watching!"

"Maybe you could let me be the judge of that?" Eric asked earnestly. Dean frowned, but he nodded.

"Well, as you could probably imagine, fate wouldn't let me stay down in Hell forever…" Dean began.

"Wait, so you busted out of hell? How? I mean, we were planning on doing something similar, but all our writers are stumped as to how."

Dean smirked. "Well, how do you feel about angels?"

"…You're joking right?"

Sam chuckled. "I wish we were. But trust me when I say- they're real."

"Well, well what are they like?"

"Honestly? Most of them are world-class dicks. I mean, they swoop in like a bunch of shady politicians, trying to coerce you into their crap plans."

"Yeah, but then there's Cas." Sam reasoned.

"I'll give you that one. Cas is the only good angel we've met. He's our friend, and he's helped us out more times than I can count."

"Cas?"

"Short for Castiel. He's the one who dragged me out of Hell." Kripke nodded.

"I gotta say- this sounds good. Really good. This could make for one hell of a season- the fans must be getting sick of the demon storyline." He looked at them excitedly. "Tell me everything."

About 30 minutes later, the boys had managed to sum up the last two years. It was difficult at times for them to recount, but they had managed to explain Dean's resurrection, the angels, the Apocalypse, Lillith and the 66 seals, Ruby and the demon blood, Sam breaking the final seal and freeing Lucifer from Hell, Michael & Lucifer's battle, their linked fates as the vessels, Sam's plan to cram the Devil back in the box, the four horsemen, Gabriel, Stull's Cemetery, Dean's year with Ben and Lisa, Raphael and the civil war in heaven, soulless Sam (which was heavily edited by Dean so as not to dredge up any memories and crack the wall), Death's wall in Sam's mind, and finally finished with the "mother of all" problem they had recently encountered. Kripke listened in rapt attention, making notes of everything. When they finished, he looked at them in renowned respect.

"You guys had to live through _all that_?"

"We're still in one piece." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"I mean it. That's too much to ask of anyone! And those angels sound like serious duchebags!"

Dean laughed. "Well you're not wrong there."

Eric laughed, and sighed. "Anyhoo, thanks a lot for telling me all this. It means the world to me that you shared your story with me- you didn't have to."

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly too crazy about it, but Sam insisted."

"I just thought that you guys have gotten this far with our story, you might as well finish it. After all, you guys put a lot into this." he explained.

Kripke nodded. "So I guess this is it then? We won't see you ever again."

"Probably not. But hey, who knows what the future holds, right? We go wherever the road takes us, so don't rule out another visit."

"But don't get your hopes up either- we kinda got a lot on our plate right now back home." Sam reasoned. Kripke looked at them once more.

"I feel like I should hug you guys or something but that would be a little too chick-flick for my liking."

A loud voice cleared behind them. Gabriel stood there, waiting patiently.

"Lemme guess- Trickster here is your ride?" Kripke asked.

"Fraid so."

"You ladies about ready to wrap things up?" Gabriel asked. "We gotta get going ASAP." Dean and Sam turned back to Eric and both shook his hands.

"It's been a pleasure, boys." Kripke said. They smiled, and started to walk towards Gabriel. Right before he zapped them, Dean spun around and asked,

"Hey- I heard you like Zeppelin- what's your favorite?" Dean asked eagerly.

Kripke smiled. "It's a tie. Between Zepp's "Ramble On" and "Traveling Riverside Blues". And with that, Gabriel touched his forehead and the world disappeared.

**Ta-Da! Now I am officially done with that part- all I've got left is wrapping up J2…any suggestions? Also I have a little surprise for the ending which I am excited about! So please review and give suggestions! Also tell me how my story compared to the episode! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy crap! We're almost done! My god, this story has gone so far, thanks to all your support and love! I'm gonna be sooooo sad when it ends…I'm gonna miss the reviews of people constantly praising my crappy writing skills- and giving me wonderful feedback! But don't freak out- this certainly won't be my last! This has been such a wonderful learning experience, and it has definitely helped me as a writer. I look forward to more kick-ass adventures with my two ultimate muses, Sam and Dean. But now…for J2 and the Winchesters!**

Dean squeezed his eyes and tensed as Gabriel touched his forehead. _Huh,_ he thought to himself, _I guess the character Dean was modeled after Kripke…oh well, he was a pretty cool dude._ He felt the familiar whoosh and that second of total disorientation where his stomach flopped- but in a blink it was over and he was home. They were standing outside their last motel, next to the Impala, which Dean noticed thankfully, had survived two transportations unharmed. He looked up, just in time to see himself walking towards him. His twin looked at him in shock, eyes wide. Beside Jensen was a carbon copy of Sam as well. He noticed that these guys were a slightly younger version of them, more innocent looking.

Jensen took one last look at the motel room, taking in its feel of reality.

"You okay?" Jared asked, staring at his friend from the doorway. Jensen closed his eyes, then smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you know I think I'm good."

"Well the trickster's gonna be here soon, so we should get going…"

"Right behind you." He said brusquely, following his friend out the door. He looked up- and froze. Standing next to the Impala was Dean. He nearly gasped when he saw his doppelganger, looking at him with a slight frown. It must have been unsettling to know that there was an actor playing you in another world. Almost as unsettling as knowing you were an actor playing a real character. Sam, he guessed, was next to him, looking at Jared with a friendly smile. Dean looked wary, but nonetheless approached them.

"So…uh you guys must be Sam and Dean." Jared finally spoke, trying to break the ice. Dean sized him up, then grinned.

"And you two handsome devils are the actors who play us on tv- Jared and Jensen am I right?"

Jensen laughed. "Well this has to be the most awkward experience of my life."

Dean made a pondering face. "I don't know about the _most_ awkward…remember when we met cupid?"

"You met cupid?" Jared laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's a long story. He likes to greet you with a groping hug. Dean ended punching him in the face."

"Dean punched a cupid? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jensen laughed. Dean shrugged and grinned. His smile was light, but there was something in his eyes- something dark and dangerous. He had grown up too fast, had too much weight on his shoulders. Dean looked much older, although he couldn't have been more than thirty-something. Both boys looked tired, as if life was exhausting. They had been though too much, lost so much, and it had taken its toll. These men were broken, and the only thing holding them together was each other, Jensen realized sadly.

"I'm kind of at a loss for what to say here. Should I go with 'What's Hell like?' or 'How do you _do _it?'" Jensen admitted. Dean snorted.

"I'd pick the latter if you want an answer."

"Alright then. _How do you do it_?" Jared exclaimed.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Sometimes I wonder how we're even alive. But we wake up, we hit the road, and we keep movin' on. It's what we've done our whole lives. And I expect it's what we'll continue to do until the world ends."

"Which, seeing as how things are going, shouldn't be too far away." Sam added.

"So the world's gonna end and you guys are ok with that?" Jared asked.

"You don't get it- the world's always ending! There's always gonna be something big and bad coming, some evil son of a bitch out to burn the planet!" Dean exclaimed.

"But why? Why is it your job to save everyone?" Jensen asked.

Sam sighed sadly. "Because no one else will. If I hadn't stopped Lucifer, over 6 billion people would have died. The world would have ended."

"And nobody even knows what you guys did. That just doesn't seem fair!" Jensen cried.

Dean scoffed. "What and everything else is? Buddy, life ain't fair when it comes to the Winchesters. Fate is always trying to find a way to screw us. We risk our lives to save people, and you know what we get in return. Jack, with a side of squat! We don't get paid, we don't get thanked; all we get is bad luck!"

"So then why do it?"

"Because we have to. We've made peace with it a long time ago that we probably weren't ever gonna live normal lives, you know? I mean, it sucks, but we just gotta deal with it." Sam said, and the true meaning of his words seemed to hit him. He and Dean were never going to have that "normal, apple-pie life" Sam had once craved. Futhermore, after all that had happened in their lives, Sam wasn't sure he _wanted_ a mundane existence. He didn't know about Dean- for all he knew, his big brother still had desires for the Braeden family, and he only gave it up because of Sam. It was all his (or at least the soulless version of him) fault, but Dean didn't blame him. Dean stared at Sammy, guessing what he was thinking about. He had never told him this, but the truth was, Dean would probably never be truly happy if he wasn't on the road with Sam. He could never be whole in a world without his little brother. So he was more than grateful that at least at the moment, they were together. As long as that was the case, Dean could handle the "mother of all".

"So what are you gonna do now?" Jensen finally asked, breaking the boys' deep thought.

Dean sighed, simply repeating his brother's earlier words, "We keep our heads down, keep swinging. We'll lose some, but hopefully we'll win more."

The two actors nodded sagely, looking at the brothers with utmost respect. A whoosh of wings cut through the silence, and the four boys looked up to see Gabriel, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You guys about ready to go?"

"When did you become so polite?" Dean asked, smirking. Gabriel scowled at him.

"You're hilarious Dean. You should send in your stuff to _Reader's Digest_; I hear they pay a lot for that crap." He retorted.

Dean chuckled and turned to Jared and Jensen. "So we kinda let your boss in on what happened. He knows everything you guys do."

Jared frowned. "Kripke? Why?"

"I don't know genius, maybe cuz he's the creator?" Dean remarked sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude." Sam chided. He continued, "Oh and Jared- when they put out a casting call for the part of Ruby next season: whatever you do, _don't_ let Gen do it, ok?"

Jared looked confused but agreed, "Okay, don't worry I won't."

"Good- trust me, you'll thank me later."

"That is, if we ever even meet again." Jared pointed out. Sam grinned.  
"Hey, like Dean said, you never know." Jared laughed at that. Meanwhile, Dean was having a conversation with his doppelganger.

"So you're married?" Dean asked.

"Yup. Her name's Daneel and she's the love of my life." He said, smiling, his voice tender.

"And I also heard, much to my horror, that you were on a soap opera?"

"…It was a long time ago- it was just kind of a starting gig, ya know? I feel pretty embarrassed myself when people bring it up." Jensen explained, his face red.

"Suuuure you do. Well bang up job on that, but I like the rest of your portfolio- especially when you played the serial killer miner in _My Bloody Valentine_? That was pretty awesome, I gotta admit."

"Thanks man! So how about you, you got anybody special? I mean, I understand your life doesn't really allow for that kind of thing." Jensen asked.

Dean paused for a moment, thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah, it's just me and Sammy against the world." _Like it's always meant to be,_ he thought happily.

"Do you ladies need more time? Or maybe a honeymoon suite?" Gabriel interrupted, looking annoyed. The four boys all looked at him and responded at the same time, "Bite me!"

"Oh you can bite each other if you want- I know a great place for gay orgies-"

"-Just, just stop talking, please? We're leaving alright!" Jensen stopped him, as Jared giggled.

They went over to him, looking hesitantly at his outstretched hands. With one final look back at the Winchesters, they both smiled and waved.

"Bend your knees!" Dean called out, as Gabriel touched their foreheads, and all three vanished.

Sam and Dean watched them leave. After they were gone, Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I need a drink." Dean announced.

"Me too. Shall we hit the road Jensen?" He asked, grinning, dimples showing.

Dean smiled back, his green eyes light. "Right behind you, _Padaleski_!" Sam laughed as they got in the Impala, closing the doors simultaneously. Dean ignited the engine and cranked up the radio, as "Paradise City" by Guns N Roses began playing. With that, they pulled out of the parking lot, and sped off into the sunset.

**BOO YA! One kick ass ending for the Winchesters: check that off the to-do list! When I first heard the beginning part of this song, I immediately imagined it would be the perfect music for one of those patented **_**Supernatural**_** endings where the boys head off in their classic car, driving down the highway (like those awesome endings in season one), and I really hope that at least once more before the show ends, they will gift us with another bromantic, rock n roll ending that this show is so famous for, because god knows the boys deserve it after all they've been through, and so do we! So, what did you think of this adventure? The best damn thing you've ever read, or so bad you want to gouge your eyes out with a knife? For all your support through this, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I could not ask for better followers than you guys! You rock, and you are what keeps SPN going on six seasons now! Oh but wait- this isn't the last chapter! I have one more, extra-special surprise for you in the epilogue- I hope you will love it as much as I do! And sorry for not updating sooner- I have a very hectic life, and SPN is the one normal thing in it! **

**As always, read, review, and DON'T STOP BELIEVING! –That was from Journey...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here we are! We have reached the last leg of this amazing journey, and I am feeling extremely sad that soon it will be all over ****. But alas, do not worry- this is definitely NOT my last fanfic! This was my first, and it has been an amazing experience! All the feedback I have received- you have given me so much support, and it's been the highlight of my days to log on and read all your awesome reviews! Apart from the story, I would also love to hear your opinions/thoughts on **_**Supernatural**_** in general- what do you guys think of season 6 so far? Also love to talk shop about any previous seasons as well- I'm a total dork, so I know basically everything there is to know about the Winchester boys! Anyhoo, now for the final chapter, and hopefully if it goes the way I planned, the best chapter of the whole story! Special note: Thanks to the author whose name I forget- the beginning idea is all his/hers- he/she was the one who created the idea, and I am just borrowing it for this story. Some of the stuff I write in here is technically never before seen in SPN- see it's kind of from the actual manuscript of Swan Song, written by Chuck Shurley! Don't ask me how I have it! **

Sometime in the future:

Dean was driving in the Impala, the sun shining brightly on the car. The windows were rolled down, and Sammy's hair danced in the wind. Dean had on his sunglasses, smiling as he tapped his hands on the wheel in time to "Rock and Roll" by Led Zeppelin. Sam glanced at his happy brother, and had to smile.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you like Zeppelin so much?"

Dean cocked his head for a moment, thinking. "Do I even need to grace that question with an answer? How can you _not_ like them?" Dean asked.

"I never said I didn't!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.

Dean snorted and raised one eyebrow. "Yeah right! What's your favorite song?"

"'Going to California'." Sam answered automatically.

Dean stared at him in shock. "Really? Why that one?"

Sam looked out, his face pensive. "I don't know." He began, and thought of the lyrics:

'_Made up mind, to make a new start. Going to California with an aching in my heart._

_Someone told me there's a girl out there, with love in her eyes and flowers, in her hair.'_

He'd always like the sweet melodious sound of Robert Plant on the acoustic, but it was more than that. He loved the song, because it reminded him of Jess. Whenever he heard it, he thought of her golden hair, her gentle smile, and believed that this song could be meant for no one else but her. It seemingly characterized their story perfectly.

"I just kinda like it, ya know? It reminds me of…of Jess." He admitted, smiling.

Dean's eyes softened, and he nodded in understanding. "I can see why." And without saying another word, he slipped in a different tape and pressed play.

'_Spent my days with a woman unkind. Smoked my stuff and drank, all my wine__' _Jimmy Page began to croon. Sam smiled, dimples and all, and leaned his head back contently. Dean watched him for a moment, then, satisfied, he turned back to the open highway. A few minutes later, as they were in the middle of "Rain Song", Dean's cell buzzed, the familiar rock jingle sounding. He dug it out and checked the caller I.D.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" He greeted softly, not wanting to wake his now snoozing brother. Yeah, "Rain Song" could do that to you- it wasn't until the end of the song that it started to pick up.

"You boys expecting a delivery?" He asked.

Dean frowned. "Uh…no? I don't think so, why?"

"Cuz there's a package on my doorstep, and it's addressed to you. But I could've sworn that I never heard a postal truck come by- it was just kind of _there_, ya know?"

Dean became even more confused. "So what's it look like? And who's it from?"

"It looks like any other cardboard box ya idgit! And the sender is…lemme check…Ah here it is: it's from someone named E. Kripke? Vancouver return address."

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore breathlessly.

"You know him?" Bobby asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah he's kinda the creator of _Supernatural_."

"…Wait you mean like that TV show about you two?"

"Yeah the one with those actors, Jared and Jensen."

"Why in the hell would he send you something? How does he even know who you guys are?"

"Uh, yeah, about that… Long story short, Kripke knows all about what's happened so far."

"…Should I even bother telling you how stupid you can be sometimes?"

"Don't waste your breath, it was Sam's genius idea."

"And _you_ were the one who went along with it." Sam remarked quietly, startling Dean.

"Have you been listening in this whole time?"

"Better get to Bobby's soon." Sam replied, inadvertently answering the question.

"Kay Bobby we'll see you in a few." And with that he hung up, driving a bit faster.

...

"But I don't get it- how could he possibly send us a package? I mean, we're literally two worlds apart!" Dean asked. Bobby shrugged.

"Ya got me kid."

"Well, we might as well open it." Sam suggested. "Obviously it's something important."

Dean pulled his switchblade out of his back pocket and cut through the duck tape on top. Cautiously, he pulled open the flaps, unsure of what to expect. Sam and Bobby watched closely, as Dean pulled out a small note. The emblem on top was for _Casa Erotica_. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think I know now who helped out Kripke with the "air mail"." Sam grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"To Sam and Dean. You guys so owe me big time for being your bitch once again. Kripke begged me and as much as I wanted to tell him off, I didn't. Maybe from now on, you'll appreciate me a little more. Or I stick your asses back in TV land- comprende? And the only channel available's _Casa Erotica: Gay Edition_."

Dean laughed. "You gotta admit, the guy has style." Sam giggled. Bobby looked like he'd like to knock both their heads together.

"You're both nuts. Now do ya mind opening the rest of the box?"

"I'm telling you Sammy- one part age, three parts liquor."

"Shuddap!" By now all three men were laughing, the package forgotten for the moment.

...

Later in the night, Dean came out of the kitchen and spotted it.

"Hey, we almost forgot!"

"Wanna open it?" Sam asked, curiosity lighting up in his eyes. Dean smiled.

"Okie dokie- let's see what we can see."

Dean pulled out a clear bubble-wrapped item, and Sam pulled out a thick packet of paper.

"What is it?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"Mine looks like a script…what about you?"

Dean pulled off the wrapping, unwillingly setting the tempting bubble-wrap aside.

"Looks like…a DVD? He sent us porn?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Only your mind would immediately go to porn."

"…Very true!"

"So you wanna watch it?" Sam asked.

"Kinda late for a movie night don't ya think?" But Dean could see the longing in Sam's eyes, even if as Winchester he would never admit was he was really thinking.

He sighed. "Alright, let's pop some popcorn and sit back."

Ten minutes later they were situated comfortably in Bobby's living room, both boys had their legs propped up on the coffee table. Dean pressed the play button on the remote, and they stared intently at the screen. At first it was black, but then a few words popped up. _S5 E22: Swan Song_. Kripke appeared- it looked like he recorded this on someone's camcorder.

"Hey boys, how's it going? I really hope you get this someday- I practically begged Gabriel to bring it to you, but I don't know if he ever followed through. If you're watching this, please tell him thanks."

"Fat chance of that." Dean muttered.

"Why? He helped us- we should show some gratitude." Sam pointed out. Dean frowned, but let it go as they turned their attention back to Kripke.

"I know you guys are probably wondering what the hell this is. Well, it's the 22nd episode of season 5, the finale. I entitled it "Swan Song", as I felt that would be a fitting name for this amazing send-off. I believe this is probably the best episode I have ever created. I see it as the pinnacle of this story, and after this season, I intend to step down as head producer. You guys gave me some great points, but a lot of the credit goes to Gabriel. I still can't believe it, but he actually helped fill-in some blanks by giving me Chuck's final manuscript. When I first read it, I was blown away, and I hope you guys read it too- I enclosed it because I think Chuck wanted you to have it. Anyways, Jared and Jensen told me to send their love. Jared told me tell you Sam "Thanks for the advice- Gen did not take the role of Ruby after all, and I'm glad." I can't even begin to tell you how much the boys' acting has improved since they met you two, as well as the show in general. From the bottom of our hearts here at _Supernatural_, thanks. And now, I hope you enjoy this as much as we did." And with that the screen faded to black.

The words "The Road So Far" flashed in red on the screen, as "Carry On Wayward Son" began to play. Sam and Dean watched the intro in fascination, never expecting their lives to look so…

After those final words from Bobby: "What exactly are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?" (which warranted a puppy-dog look from Sam at Dean), everything went silent. An old fashioned movie of a car manufacturing plant showed on screen. They heard Chuck's voice in the background:

"On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Jamesville. A blue two-door Caprice. There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up.

Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have. Because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car- in fact, the most important _object_- in pretty much the whole universe.

She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around, giving bibles to the poor, "Gettin' folks right for Judgment day," that's what he said.

Sam and Dean don't know any of this. But if they did, I bet they'd smile." The boys smiled softly at that.

"After Sal died, not unexpectedly, of a heart attack in '73, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used car lot in Lawrence, where a young Marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend.

I guess that's where this story begins… And here's where it ends."

And so they watched, riveted in place, at the events that unfolded. Dean couldn't believe what he saw when Sam was with Lucifer. He felt even more terrible when he saw what Lucifer revealed to Sam about how he had been followed by demons his whole life, and he couldn't help giving his brother a sad look. Sam was looking down, but the pain was evident. And Dean was completely shocked when they watched the scene right before Sam jumped.

"You remembered…me? Every single memory of me?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and smiled. "How else do you think I got control? It was because of _you_, Dean. Your love pulled me from the brink, and gave me the strength." Both boys looked away and flinched when Sam jumped, unable to relive that moment.

And the final moments had them both near tears. "So what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test- for Sam and Dean. And I think they did alright. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they choose their own fate. They choose family.

And well, isn't that kinda the whole point?

No doubt endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?"

As soon as it was over, Dean stopped the video and pulled Sam into a long hug. Sam buried his face into Dean's shoulder and they remained there for a while.

"I, I kinda don't know what to say after that." Sam whispered.

"Yeah, talk about a life changing experience." Dean said, pulling away.

"Do you think Chuck…is God?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is this- we're sticking together. No matter what happens Sammy, I'm not gonna leave you. Slate's wiped, and we move on, and take on whatever fate throws at us."

"You and me against the world?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Told you the Impala was awesome." And with that they both grinned.

"Well then, looks like we have work to do." Sam said, switching the TV off.

**THE END**

**Thank you SO MUCH to JediMagnet09 for helping me update this final chapter- stupid frickin site wouldn't let me! Oh my god it's over! This has been AMAZING and I thank you all for your continual support of this story! It wouldn't exist without y'all! Wow and now it's finally over- what'd you think? In my opinion, "Swan Song" is by far the best episode in **_**Supernatural**_** history! I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life! I could go on and on about why it's so amazing, but you probably don't want to hear it so my final comment: WHAT SHOULD I WRITE NEXT? Give suggestions for my next fanfic and you will be indulged! I LOVE U GUYS! **

**Winchesters still kick ass,**

**jwinchesterkent**

"**So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches, and we raise a little hell?" -Dean**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys!

So, I'm looking to do a sequel this summer of this fanfic and I was hoping to hear some ideas from you guys: what would you like to read about? I have a vague outline of what might happen, but I'm still hazy on a few of the details and I need suggestions! So if you want to strap in for another awesome adventure, please review with suggestions and make your voice heard! No idea is too far out there! And I promise to take all ideas into consideration! I leave you now with a fun quote:

Dean: Although you're a major pain in the ass…

Sam: Guess I'm gonna have to stick around and be a pain in the ass a little longer then, huh?

Dean: (as Sam is about to get in the Impala) Thanks.

Sam: (smiles) Don't mention it.

Janine


End file.
